Bakugo Katsuki, the shipper of UA
by IDRTAL
Summary: Bakugo has been feeling uneasy lately. He wants to help those damn idiots known as his classmates to get into their relationships so they can concentrate better in their training. Therefore, he will do anything in his power to achieve his goal. Rated T for Bakugo's foul mouth. First fic in a long time! Hope you like it!
1. Context

**Bakugo Katsuki, the shipper of UA**

Chapter 1: Context

He was tired. He was frustrated. He was annoyed. But most of all, he was angry at all of those bastards. Why you ask? Well there were a lot of reasons to be mad at all of them.

Like the times that the retarded version of Pikachu otherwise known as Kaminari, one of the members of his own "squad" (he didn't even know when did those idiots started calling themselves like that), said practically anything in regards of the stuff that he was talking about at that moment. He seriously thought that his quirk was starting to affect the little brain cells that he still had, if there were still there.

Or when Kirishima started acting mellow and stupid while he found, heard, saw or had anything to do with anything "manly". Sometimes it was hard to not consider if he really had "Hair for Brains". And those two where some of the most notable cases, even though Sero and Mina were close behind in regards of annoying him with their antics.

But he could almost tolerate them. _Almost._

There were some people that he couldn't tolerate. Mainly that half cold-half hot bastard and that stupid Deku. Albeit for different reasons, but those two weren't his favorite companions inside of the class or the dorms or pretty much anywhere that they were at the moment.

Mostly because Half and Half owed him a real rematch after the stunt that he decided to pull at the Sports Festival. And because he always had to best him with a smug smirk in his face. It didn't help that it seemed that his friendship with the broccoli with feet was a strong one.

And then there was Deku. The reason to be mad at him was simple.

He was Deku.

A quirkless.

Good for nothing.

NERD.

"_Still, he's my dearest and most close friend", _he thought while he released a sigh as he dragged his "infuriated" self to his room.

Today had been an exhausting day at the academy. Class-A had to endure a surprise test from Eraserhead, a pretty long lecture from Present Mic about his podcasts and his career in the media, a pretty uncomfortable lesson with Midnight about sex-ed (almost everyone was uncomfortable, except for the purple-pervert midget in the class) and a very long session of practical training.

Saying that the students felt or look tired was an understatement. Every member of Class-A felt terrible. Nobody spoke, at least while they headed to the dorms after practical training, which Bakugo was grateful for. "_Thank god, some fucking silence", _he thought.

After he entered his room, ignoring that bunch of losers as he always does with a scowl plastered on his face, he closed his door and locked it up. Mostly a sign for any intruder to stay away from his "territory".

Then, in the loneliness of his kingdom, he could let loose freely without fear. He just laid in his bed with his face buried in one of his pillows and, after confirming that no sound could leave his room, the dam opened up.

He started crying, as he had been doing since the past two weeks. He felt terrible. He felt weak. He felt that he wasn't improving. It didn't help that almost everyone had their provisional licenses and he didn't. Sure, Half and Half didn't also, but that wasn't the point. He was starting to hate that sensation. That _fucking _feeling thatdidn't disappear, no matter how hard he'd tried to get rid of it.

That nauseating feeling. That _guilt. _

He was starting to feel guilty. For fucks sake, he was the great Katsuki Bakugo, the one destined to be the greatest hero that has ever existed, he shouldn't be feeling fucking guilty about anything. But that didn't help him get rid of how he felt.

This thing started to get him after one evening at his place with his _favorite_ person in the world: Deku. He had the memory still fresh and could replay each and every one of the events that occurred that day almost by choice.

* * *

It all had started one Friday, two weeks ago. He was having an awesome day. He got the chance to beat some Class 1-B students in a joint drill exercise session, then he ate two food portions at lunch due to a bet that Sero had lost with him and Deku had been quiet all day, so he was at peace. But oh boy, he knew better than anyone that when that goddamn annoying nerd got so quiet and serious, it meant that something important was bothering him or he was nervous about it.

It pissed him off. But he decided to ignore it. The sound of the bell indicating that classes were over was like heaven. He could get to his room early and get some peace to end his day. But when he was finishing packing his stuff, his day started to change.

"K-Kacchan…c-can I talk to y-you for a second?" asked the nerd while looking at the ground and shuffling his feet. After this words escaped his mouth, almost everyone in the classroom got quiet. All of the attention was on them and Bakugo was starting to get mad at that.

"The hell you want nerd?" asked in a serious and monotone voice the explosion lover boy.

"U-um…well, you know…I was wondering if your mom had relayed you t-the message…" answered the green boy while he slowly raised his gaze, unaware of all the attention that they were gathering because of them interacting "peacefully".

"Spit it out already" stated Bakugo while getting notoriously angry by the inability of his "rival" to speak things in a concise way.

"S-sorry, I-I was just gonna tell you that, y-your mom wanted to celebrate my mother's birthday at your house, s-so she invited us and I-I didn't know if you knew" said Izuku while looking nervously at his childhood friend and sweating at the annoyed and angry look of the other boy.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK." Started shouting Bakugo whilst sending off little explosions around him, scaring more the puny kid in front of him. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT OLD HAG? WHY WHOULD SHE DO THAT IN OUR PLACE? FOR FUCKS SAKE" It was easily noted that he wasn't thrilled with the idea of having Deku at his place, not again at least.

After he screamed that, Iida snapped out of his trance, as almost all of the class that had stayed to presence this "conversation" between…rivals? Childhood friends? Nobody knew exactly what kind of relationship those two had with each other.

"Bakugo, watch the language that you're using! It is not fit for heroes in training" practically screamed Iida from his place.

"Shut it, Four Eyes. This is between Deku and me. So fuck off before I explode your brains out. Same goes for all of you extras that have stayed here." He said without looking around at the class and only looking at Midoriya, making the former even more nervous. "Now, tell me what you know about my old hag wanting to do that at my place instead of yours this year" stated seriously.

It was then that everything started.

Izuku lowered his head so his unruly bangs of hair covered his eyes while he looked at the ground, tears starting to form below his eyes and mumbled in a tone so low that only Bakugo could hear due to their closeness at the moment. "This week was the 10th anniversary of my father's death. You remember, right? That plane accident while he was traveling back from the U.S. to celebrate with us? He died a day before my mother's birthday…"

_Shit. He had forgotten about it._

He could see his tears starting to flow, but he didn't have the courage to tell him to stop. So he did the next reasonable thing.

He let off a big explosion from his right hand to scare everyone out of the room. "Didn't you hear me? This is between him and myself. Now fuck off" he shouted again, visibly angry and almost with a murdering aura surrounding him.

Surprisingly, everyone obeyed and got out, although not without giving confused and concerning looks at him and one of the sweetest members of the class.

When he got sure that nobody was left at the classroom, he got up to him and hugged him. At this, the nervous kid tensed up and started mumbling stuff about not wanting to die and a lot of apologies for being weak.

"Shut up" he told him in a calm voice.

Midoriya complied, but not without asking "W-why? Why are you hugging me K-Kacchan?"

"Because you need it, moron. I'm sorry, I forgot about the date. You know that your old man wouldn't have wanted you to see you like this. Better than anyone. Just…I'm sorry Deku. We'll welcome you at my place. Tell Auntie that I'm sorry too, and that I'm looking forward to seeing her again." He finished saying this while hugging his annoying and irritating rival. His first real friend.

"T-thank you. I'll tell her and we'll definitely be there this weekend" spoke the other boy after they broke their hug and he dried his tears.

"See ya there, man. Just relax a little bit, maybe punch a bag or something. It always works for me" He stated after he started leaving the room whilst not facing Izuku and just sending a "goodbye" with his left hand, leaving the green kid alone in the classroom.

All this emotional stuff had been stressful. Sure, he hated that kid's guts. Why? He didn't even know. They were good friends back in the day, but that started to change at some point. When? He didn't remember. But, even though he hated him and everything involved around him most of the time, he had to admit that Midoriya was special to him. So, watching him like this because of a painful anniversary that he had forgotten about, hurted him. A lot. Mostly because it was a pretty tough moment in his first friend's life. And he really had a lot of those.

All of this thoughts were rambling inside his head while he headed out of the room, looking at the floor as he left walking at a slow but steady pace, not noticing the surprised brown haired girl that stood nearby the door with a look of fear and astonishment.

Fear of having being caught spying on the two childhood friends and astonishment of finding out the feelings that each other harbored in between them. After realizing that she hadn't been caught, she only directed a sincere and grateful smile in the direction of the hot headed blond that was leaving before she headed inside the classroom to speak with her best friend/crush.

After that, it was only a trip in silence to the dorms. He was alone and quiet with his thoughts in the meantime. When he arrived, he entered the dorms and headed into his room still thinking about this feelings circling in his head until he felt someone yanking his right shoulder. This made him spin rather fast and almost trip with a step, infuriating him and making him ignite little explosions in his palms.

"What the hell was that for Shitty Hair?" Asked angrily at his self-proclaimed best friend.

"We all want answers bro. What was all that about? Is Midoriya all right?" Asked the hardening hero-in-training with concern as Kaminari, Mina, Sero, Jirou, Yaoyorozu and Todoroki started to approach him with the same expression in their faces.

"Yeah man, is something wrong with Midoriya?" asked a concerned Sero.

"Is he okay? Did you do something to him? You did, didn't ya?" asked a concerned and frightened Kaminari, before Jirou elbowed him due to his lack of tact.

"Is Midori fine? What happened? We all are worried about him, Bakugo." Said Mina sincerely, while everyone that gathered around him nodded and the ones that weren't nearby but heard the interrogation did the same.

"Everyone shut the _fuck _up." He responded menacingly "I will say this only one time, so shut up. This is something between his family and mine. We've known each other since we were kids and I know a lot of stuff about his life that you morons wouldn't even start to believe if it were told. This is a pretty sensitive time of the year for him and his mom, because of something that happened a long time ago. Don't bother him about it. He doesn't need that right now. Just support him and try to make him smile as always. Ignore this topic. He will be better on Monday. Just…please don't ask him questions about it. When he wants to talk about it, he will." He finished in a calm and serious voice, leaving everyone speechless.

They all just witnessed Bakugo acting caring for someone who wasn't himself for the first time. And he just acted like this for Midoriya, nonetheless.

After a few seconds of not getting a response, he continued his way towards his room in silence. But before the doors of the elevator closed, he heard Kirishima stating the next thing with a little smirk in his face.

"W-wow bro, that was…shocking. You do care about him, don't ya?"

He could only answer in a low voice before the elevator doors closed in front of him "Yeah…more than you idiots know…" And with that, he left to his room and ignored everyone for the rest of the night. He decided to eat something of the stuff that he had stored in his room to continue avoiding everyone and surrendered himself to a good night's sleep. He would definitely need it.

The next morning came pretty fast and he met up with the nerd at the entrance of the dorms to travel back home. His mom had planned to celebrate his aunt all day, mostly to keep her out of bad thoughts and feelings involving this past week's commemorations.

It was a silent trip. Neither of them spoke to each other. They just traveled together. When they arrived, they were surprised to see Izuku's mom already there. He gave a strong hug to his aunt while he spoke his condolences to her, but when he released her, everything in his world started to change.

"Don't worry about it dear. I know that my husband wouldn't want me to cry about this and that he would be extremely happy to know that I have amazing friends like your parents to support me in times like this. And he also would be happy to know that you two kids have grown into such a wonderful pair of heroes in training. He would've been proud of our baby Izuku for getting into U.A., for making such amazing friends in there and mostly for having you in his life." Inko Midoriya stated while looking him in the eyes, before eyeing them both and continuing.

"We know that your relationship with each other started getting difficult since you discovered your quirks and that you had a lot of fights. But even after all that, Izuku always has forgiven you because he considers you a very special person in his life. And I've always forgiven you, Katsuki, because you both have always been good friends, even with your differences and problems." She finished with a motherly-smile, before hugging them both and starting the preparations with Mitsuki for the day.

To say that Bakugo was stunned was an understatement. After all the shit that he said. After all the shit that he did to Deku when they were growing up, he still forgave him? He was shocked. He felt like trash. An enormous bucket of guilt had been thrown at him and he didn't know how to react.

Nonetheless, he masked all those thoughts and focused in celebrating his aunt's birthday, not just for her sake. For everyone's. After a pretty eventful day involving some chit chat between parents and a "light" sparring session between both heroes in training to skip the embarrassing conversations that their parents would bring upon them, they left Bakugo's house to get back at the dorms before curfew.

As if it was a repetition of the morning trip, neither of them spoke. It was just a quiet travel. The only difference was that Deku was smiling. Why? Katsuki didn't know and he didn't care. At least, not that much.

When they reached the door of the Class 1-A dorms, Midoriya stopped in his place and spoke out loud to his childhood friend. "Thanks Kacchan. For agreeing having us at your place. For being supportive with me and my mom in times like this. It…it means a lot to me. After all, what mom said was true. You are a very special person to me. Good night, Kacchan." Finished Midoriya with a big grin towards the person which he considered his first friend whilst opening the main door and entering the complex.

It was the second time in that day that Katsuki felt shocked. He felt stunned, unable to move or speak. But he couldn't stop a smile forming on his face while a pair of big and fat tears ran through his cheeks. "Damn it, nerd" he mumbled before rushing in so nobody saw him in that state.

* * *

After a few hours had passed since he drifted off to sleep in his room crying again while replaying the events of that afternoon, he woke up because of a grumbling sound. He hadn't eaten anything. He stood up from his bed and, after changing into a pair of baggy pants and a black wife-beater, he headed downstairs towards the kitchen to grab something to eat, not caring about the hour that it was.

All that he could think about was that guilty feelings that he kept having. He didn't know how to get rid of them. Well, he did know. But he didn't know what to do. He had to repay Deku for everything he had done to him. He had to compensate. But he knew that the green moron wouldn't accept a present or money or something because he didn't want it. It was frustrating. He was about to set an explosion in his hands due to the frustration in his way to the kitchen until he heard something.

No. Someone. There were voices coming from the kitchen. That wouldn't be surprising unless you knew that it was almost midnight and the majority of the students were already in their rooms sleeping. But what surprised him the most were the voices. They were only two voices. One that he knew too fucking well, this one being Deku's, and the other one a more feminine and high-pitched voice.

Who was with Deku in the kitchen this late? What was that moron doing up anyway?

He approached silently to the doorframe of the kitchen's entrance and stole a glance of what was happening inside. It shocked him to find that it was Round Face who was with Deku alone in the kitchen. You had to be pretty dumb or really fucking dense to not notice that she was pretty in love with that nerd. But well…Deku was both, it didn't surprise him that he hadn't noticed.

Even though, he paid close attention to the interaction of both of them inside the kitchen. Why? He really didn't know. It wasn't strange, but somehow he felt that he shouldn't interrupt and should only watch while hidden for a while.

Meanwhile inside the kitchen, not noticing that someone was technically spying on them, Uraraka was busy preparing a snack for Deku and herself.

"And…there we go. This is how we usually have this vegetable cake at my home" said the gravity user excitedly while looking at her best friend with a snack in her hands.

"Wow Uraraka-san, that's the first time that I see that way of eating Chinese cabbage inside mochi" replied the One for All user excited as well.

"Ok! Here! This is your portion, Deku-kun!" said Uraraka while handing the shy boy a plate with some of the snack that she had just prepared.

"Eh! It's okay, I was just passing by…" tried to deny the mumbling boy in front of his crush due to him being still not used to this kinds of interactions with her alone.

"It's alright. It's no fun to eat a snack by yourself" replied casually the gravity hero with a big grin plastered on her face, "besides, I was thinking that I would like to have you taste my home cooking in advance" finished excitedly the girl. When she processed the words that had left her mouth, she started blushing like crazy. If you compared her with an apple or a tomato, she would've been an even stronger shade of red.

When she started stuttering and blushing furiously, Midoriya just asked with concern "Uraraka-san? Are you all right?"

She just dropped her plate, covered her red face with both her hands and accidentally activated her quirk on herself, which caused her to start floating around the kitchen. This shocked Izuku, who could only worry about her and asked "Uraraka-san, what's wrong?! Isn't it dangerous to float here?!" meanwhile the embarrassed girl muttered silent "No's" behind her hands.

While all of this happened, Bakugo watched the interaction and suddenly a bright idea occurred to him. He knew how to repay Deku. He knew what to do. But when he was about to enter silently to not disturb the awkward pair of blushing idiots, he heard something behind him.

"Oh Bakugo" said out loud the Half and Half bastard, that was accompanied by Four Eyes. "Yo! You came for a snack? We were also…" started speaking Iida, before Bakugo cut both of them with a menacing look and igniting small explosions in his fingers.

"If you get a step closer to the kitchen, I'll kill you" stated with a menacing aura the blonde student.

"What? Did you burn something?" asked Todoroki with an unamused expression on his face while Iida simple started speaking "Everyone makes mistakes! There is no need to be shy about it Bakugo".

After silencing both, he went inside the kitchen to find Deku and Round Face talking normally to each other, as if nothing had just happened, but with a light blush in their faces. He ignored this, grabbed an apple, prepared a peanut butter sandwich and went straight to his room without addressing any of the other people in the room.

He had the perfect plan to repay that nerd. But he had to act soon. So he just waited.

**Saturday, 2:36 AM**

**Kacchan:** Hey nerd, you up?

**Deku: **K-kacchan? Why are you texting me?

**Kacchan: **Just answer me, damn.

**Deku: **Yeah, couldn't sleep. I have been having some nightmares.

**Kacchan: **Same here man. Could you come down to the common room to chat? I want to tell you something important.

**Deku: **Um…sure, what is it about?

**Kacchan: **It's about getting you and Round Face together.

**Deku:** …

**Deku: ** WHAT?!

* * *

So! I finally finished writing this first chapter for the story guys! I'm sorry if it took me a lot of time, but I've been busy with work. I hope that this chapter makes you feel excited and I would love to hear your thoughts about it. I'll try to update this story as quickly as possible, because I have a lot of ideas for couples in this format. Next chapter we'll start with IzuOcha (with some awkward scenes and important cameos of a pretty young and cute little girl who deserves the world and a young boy with a hat with two horns who idolizes our favorite green bean), so if you're a fan, continue reading. If not, your comments are well received.


	2. Surprising Revelations

**Bakugo Katsuki, the shipper of UA**

Chapter 2: Surprising Revelations

_**Deku: **__Um…sure, what is it about?_

_**Kacchan: **__It's about getting you and Round Face together._

_**Deku:**__ …_

_**Deku: **__ WHAT?!_

* * *

**Deku: **What are you talking about Kacchan?!

**Kacchan:** Come on nerd, I know that your little "Deku nuts" have the hots for Round Face. It's pretty obvious.

**Deku: **I d-don't…She's just a very c-close friend Kacchan. It's nothing like that.

**Kacchan: **Sure. And that Half and Half bastard doesn't have an enormous complex of Daddy issues. Or that purple midget isn't a complete pervert.

**Kacchan: **Just shut up and come down. I'll be waiting for you.

_Read 2:15 AM_

* * *

If you asked any member of the infamous Class 1-A from U.A. High School about how they view the boy named Izuku Midoriya, otherwise known as the hero in training "Deku", you'd get a lot of different answers. Nonetheless, they would always revolve around the fact that he is a very kind, selfless and determined hero. He's also a pretty good person, almost considered being too good for himself. A cinnamon roll, if you must. But there's also the known fact that Midoriya is one of the smartest students in the class.

His analytical mind could help him predict and theorize about a billion strategies and different utilities of the usage of a quirk only after watching it in action for the first time. This also causes him to go on a mumbling spree at a million miles per hour, which causes everyone around him to seriously consider if he really is a human being or a vibrating ball of nerves and stutters. In other words, you could say that he is very smart and he could comprehend a lot of things easily.

This, though. This is something that he didn't comprehend. His first friend, with whom there had been a pretty good number of rough moments in the last years and little interactions since they started to reconnect, wanted to talk with him about his apparently not so secret crush on his best friend. It didn't make sense to him, but he knew better to comply before Kacchan got impatient and started blowing things just by sheer frustration. And boy, he knew that better than anyone else.

After sighing deeply and getting up from his bed, he reached for his phone, put on a hoodie and headed downstairs to do something that he knew he would regret in the morning. After getting down a few steps on the stairs, he started reconsidering the idea of simply not going through with this and getting back to bed. "I mean" he thought, "it is pretty late right now and if somebody catches us so late at night in the common room, we might get in trouble. Again."

But a flashback of a very angry Bakugo got into his mind, with a scowl plastered on his face, smoke coming from his nostrils and several explosions going off in his hands directed towards him. Then he just decided to go for it. "What is the worst that could happen?" he finally said after a heavy sigh, admitting his defeat and continuing his path down the stairs.

Then he could see him. Bakugo was sitting in the couch while looking at his phone, seemingly undisturbed and, strangely, at peace. When he tried to approach him quietly, he didn't notice the nearby table that was in his wy due to the darkness of the room. Then, the inevitable occurred. He hit his pinky toe with the damn table.

He was in pain and just before he could scream, he heard Bakugo snort for a second and then shush him so as not to wake up the other members in the dorm.

"Shhh, don't you dare scream fucker." Stated Bakugo in a whisper-like tone and with a smug grin in his face, "Geez, does One for All makes the user even dumber than he was before?"

"K-Kacchan! T-That's not how it works! It's j-just that it is very dark and you were so quiet and in peace and I didn't want to disturb you, so I started walking slowly towards y-you but I d-didn't notice the table and then I…" started mumbling quietly Midoriya while Bakugo's forehead veins looked like they could burst at any second.

"Silence, you idiot" shushed Bakugo with frowned brows and looking not as peaceful as he was just minutes before "I don't want you getting us in more trouble because we're still up". Midoriya complied and shut up, covering his mouth nervously to stop his mumbling spree.

After a few seconds of silence and a very palpable awkward tension in the air that neither of the pair of teens knew how to get rid of, Midoriya asked "So…what do you meant with your text?" whilst not daring to look at his rival because of fear that he might hurt him for breaking the silence.

Bakugo open his mouth, incredulously. He couldn't believe it. He knew that Deku was dense, but this was something else. "Are. You. FUCKING. Serious?!" whisper-yelled while directing his glance towards the green boy, who looked like he was about to curl himself up at any moment after the sudden change in volume of the spoken words.

"S-sorry K-kacchan! D-don't hit me! I-it's too late, we're gonna get in trou…"Izuku started, before noticing something strange in his rival, "…ble. Are you okay Kacchan? Is there something wrong?" Asked the green boy with a concerned expression while staring at the reaction of his friend. And for a good reason.

Bakugo just lowered his head and stared at the floor after he almost yelled at Deku. He just stood there silent. Looking as if he was contemplating what to say or do next. After Midoriya asked that last question though, he started doing something that he never even dreamt of doing.

"I'm sorry" spoke quietly the blonde while starting to lift his gaze to meet his friend's concerned one "I-I've been an asshole for a great part of my life. I've treated you like shit. I've done and said horrible, unbefitting things for a hero. And you still forgive me. After all of that. I…I just feel guilty Deku. I don't know how to deal with emotions very well, and you know it…" spoke sincerely while not breaking the eye contact.

"Kacchan, I…" started Izuku before being cut off by Bakugo "Let me fucking finish first, damn it." Growled Bakugo as Midoriya shut his mouth up "As I was saying, I don't deal with emotions. They make you weak. But after a lot of shit that has happened to all of us since we entered this school and the recent reunion at my place, I've felt bad about everything. I…I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness, I mean…I wouldn't forgive someone if they had done what I did to you to me. But I just wanted to try and earn it. Because, the truth is…I miss you." Spoke Bakugo sincerely and with a softer sounding voice, earning a shocked-open mouth reaction from the other boy.

"I miss my best friend. I miss when we could play around and do stupid things without fighting. I miss getting in trouble with my best pal. I…I just…miss you, Zuchan" finished Bakugo as tears started falling uncontrollably down his face. He didn't even try to stop them from falling.

As this was happening, Izuku was looking as surprised as if he had just seen All Might deflate for the first time. He must be dreaming right now. This had to be a dream. There's no way that Bakugo could say those things to him or even dare to use that first nickname that he gave him while they were still friends. When he didn't react, Katsuki just walked up to him, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and whisper-shouted "SAY SOMETHING, YOU GOD DAMN IDIOT!"

The sudden change of volume and the shaking that he felt through his body made him realize that this was happening. He refocused his gaze on his friend standing in front of him with tears in his eyes expecting an answer. It never came.

He just threw his arms around his friend and started sobbing. "I-I've been w-wanting t-to h-h-h-hear that for so long Kacchan! I will always f-f-forgive you, n-no matter what. We will always be friends and you s-should know it" he spoke into the blonde's ear while the latter just sobbed equally.

They remained like this for a solid minute, until they separated and looked each other in the eye. Then, after cleaning the tears from their faces, Bakugo stretched his arm to go for a handshake and grinned smugly at the shy boy. "You do remember our special handshake, right nerd?"

Midoriya could only grin the same way, almost breaking his face with the expression that he was currently making. "Of course I do, how could I forget?" finished before proceeding with their "special move" as they had dubbed it when they were kids.

For anyone that saw that, it could be seen like a normal handshake when it started. That was until they bumped each other's elbows while not letting go off their hands for a second and releasing the hold after their impact, just to finish with a marine-like forehead salute to each other. After that, they just lost it. They started laughing at their own antics, careful enough as to not wake anyone with their noise.

After few moments to calm each other from the stupid laughter and their stupid behavior, Bakugo spoke softly "Look man, I really appreciate that you forgive me. It means a lot to me. I feel like a crushing weight has been lifted from my shoulders" while smiling at his best friend, "But, don't even think that this means that I will start to be softer with you. In fact, I will be tougher. Just because I don't want to lose to some pathetic bullshit or see you lose to something like that. You're supposed to be the future number one hero, and I will be the one to take that spot from you" finished with a smug smile.

Izuku felt his words different this time. They sounded like a threat yeah, but they didn't feel that way. They felt like a challenge. They felt like he was encouraging him. It was just his way of making him try his hardest. He simply smiled and replied "I won't back down Kacchan. I won't let you take that spot from me".

"Well, now that that's done and I cried for like the millionth time this week, let's get down to the real reason that I called you out here" stated Bakugo with a mischievous smile whilst staring at Izuku.

"I…I d-don't know what you're t-taling about, Kacchan" started the shy boy after he placed his hands up in a defensive motion and started sweating due to the nervousness he felt at the moment,

"Cut that crap, dumbass. I know that you drool for Round Face. Heck, I could bet that you have at least three or more pages in one of those notebooks of yours just entirely dedicated to her. Either with notes or those drawings that you do about her in class" proceeded the blond with the same smile and getting even closer to his best friend. He knew he was right. The nerd was sweating like a water sprinkler on a hot day and as red as a traffic light.

"GAAAAAH! Y-You saw those?! I-I mean, those are f-for s-strategic purposes and quirk analysis. They don't have anything to do with how I feel about her. Which I d-don't…" said the shy one in an attempt to defend himself, before being slapped from behind his neck towards the up side of his head.

"Shut up, moron" said Katsuki after hitting him up the head "Don't deny it. I know you pretty well and you're pretty obvious with that stuff. It was easy to read you. And before you start panicking yourself up, I don't think that she knows, because she's just as dense as you." Stated in a matter-of-factly tone while the other boy just stood there in silence, contemplating his rival's analysis abilities. "Look, let's do this in a different way. Tomorrow, some of the boys and I were going to train in the morning our quirks. Come with us, so you can just talk with more people, to get even more points of view and possible tips, and also see how my plans and schemes are infallible in the romantic department"

"Wait…what did you just said?" asked incredulously the greenette whilst looking at his rival.

"You'll see tomorrow. We'll be at the door at 9 am, don't be late, okay?" simply told him after glancing at the bunny look-a-like hero "It's late. I'll be on my way. See ya" finished Bakugo while he turned around and started his way up towards the elevator "Oh, I almost forgot. Don't expect me to be like this around the others. At least, not for now" spoke as he walked slowly before stopping in his tracks after hearing Midoriya's words.

"I know, it would be weird to act like this all of a sudden" spoke the nerd while chuckling lightly "but I also know that we can start showing our friendship slowly to the other ones. I'm really looking forward to it. Good night Kacchan, I'll see you in the morning."

After hearing that, he could feel a small smile creeping on his face before he replied with an equally animated and chuckled "Good night, Zuchan."

It was the first night in weeks that the two heroes slept in complete tranquility.

* * *

The next morning came quick to Katsuki. He felt different. Lighter, happier and in a very peaceful mood. He felt better with himself after what happened with Deku a few hours ago. But he needed to remind himself that he couldn't act so friendly in front of the others, so he prepared himself to act as his "usual" self. He got out of bed, changed into comfortable training clothes and headed downstairs where he greeted the equivalent to a Scotch Tape dispenser, a dumb rock in the form of a human, an emo bird, an octopus ninja, a furry ninja and a rejected casted actor for the role of Pikachu in the live action movie. Or in normal words, some of his classmates.

"Sup, dumbasses?" simply asked them while ignoring the girls that currently were having breakfast nearby them.

"Wooow, somebody's in a good mood" started speaking Kaminari, before hooking an arm around his fellow blonde's neck "What, were you thinking about a lady friend? Or are you happy to see us?" finished teasing while the others chuckled at the scene.

"Yes, I'm in a good mood today Electrical Wire. And that's because I have the chance to beat you all lot into a pulp" responded with a maniac grin before the other blonde retreated with fear in his eyes.

"Well, I gladly take that challenge" spoke Kirishima while activating his quirk in his fists before pointing them at the explosive boy "Let's get going."

At this, Bakugo simply sighed in an annoyed way and spoke "Wait a little bit more, Shitty Hair. That shitty Deku is coming also. I wanted to beat him up as well, so I told him about this."

"Midoriya's coming too?! That's awesome. We're gonna have amazing matches!" simply answered the hardening user while the others nodded with surprised looks in his faces. Surprised at Bakugo's invitation to Midoriya, not Kirishima's behavior. That was "normal".

"Speaking of which…" continued the hot headed blonde "where the fuck is that shitty nerd?" while he barked in annoyance. "I told him to be at the door at 9 am. If he's late, I'm gonna beat his ass so hard that he'll feel as if he had just shitted a log sized…"

"BAKUGO! Refrain your language please! Our fellow female classmates are having breakfast!" spoke the engine boy with robotic kind of motions while he move towards him.

That was weird, he and the Half and Half bastard were moving towards the group. But why? And where the hell was Zuchan?

As the pair continued approaching them, he saw behind them and understood everything. The nerd had invited the pair to train with them, but he wasn't approaching with them because he was speaking to his not so secret crush. He tried to hear what they were saying and catch upon some of the last parts.

"Huh?! More training?! Haven't you just gotten here from your morning run Deku-kun?!" asked a panicked and concerned Uraraka while Izuku just scratched his neck nervously.

"Heh, Kacchan wanted to train a little bit with me and the others, so I couldn't say no." tried to cover up the green hero, as to not sound suspicious in front of the girls that were all watching him intently with questioning looks.

"But Midoriya, isn't Eri supposed to visit you today? It is Saturday and Aizawa spoke about it yesterday in class" stated Asui with a blank expression in her face. At this, Midoriya started to panic and nervously sweating.

"F-Fuck! How could I forget about it? What am I gonna do? I want to go train but if I'm not here, Eri might get upset or start to hate me or worse…"started mumbling while the thoughts of the majority of the people in the room were 'Did Midoriya just swear?'

Katsuki, getting annoyed at his not-known-by-anybody best friend's mumbling, simply yelled "SHUT UP NERD! It's too early in the morning for this, god damn it." While he started massaging his temples, he continued "You just have to text Aizawa that you'll be out for a few hours training with us and see if he could let the little unicorn here with them. It's as simple as that. Now let's go, I'm getting impatient." Finished after pointing at the group of girls when he spoke about Eri's caretakers and started walking towards the entrance of the dorms, ready to go.

Everyone was too surprised to say anything. Surprised to see Bakugo helping Midoriya with a dilemma and surprised at the form that he had just called the sweet little angel that was the white haired girl.

"Holy shit! He's right! Eri could be a little unicorn!" yelled Sero at the background before Midoriya answered "T-That's a great idea! I'll text Aizawa-sensei immediately! Um, Uraraka-san, c-could you take care of Eri before I come back?" asked the shy greenette with puppy eyes towards the girl of his dreams.

At this sight, Uraraka's heart just skipped at least a pair or more beats. She could feel the heat rising to her face, so she quickly replied before focusing again on her breakfast "S-Sure Deku-kun! Leave it all to me…us heh! Good luck! See ya later!"

He just smiled at her and waved good bye to the girls before going out to train with the rest of the boys, not knowing the blushing mess that was Uraraka after he left and how all the girls teased her non-stop for her reaction.

* * *

"What's the meaning of this Bakugo?!" exclaimed the usually stoic and calm President of Class 1-a "What do you mean that we're not really going to train?!"

It really was shocking news for the trio that came along with the boys of the so called "Bakusquad" and the other three companions. After they took on the road to one of the training fields just after leaving the dorms, Kaminari started talking about how he was looking forward to this all week because he just wanted to relax a little bit.

"Relax, Four Eyes. This wasn't really a training meeting after all. We had to say that in order to keep some people in the shadows or they would start to suspect and ruin everything that has been done until today" calmly answered Bakugo before continuing "Well, here is the spot in which we had our last talk. Sit down and let's recap your guy's progress"

"Wh-what are you talking about Kacchan?" asked a confused Midoriya who had the same questioning looks on his face as his speedster and dual elemental hero friends.

"Shut up, nerd." Retorted a little bit annoyed Bakugo "Let these morons speak, and you'll understand" After that, they all just complied and sat in the grass. They were in a secluded place, far from the dorms as not to be spied on. A lot of trees surrounded them with a little lake nearby, which helped to ease the nervousness of the boys that were used to these meetings and the ones recently invited.

"Well then, I'll start saying that Idiot#1 right here hadn't very much luck this week" started saying out loud with a big chuckle Sero whilst pointing to Kaminari, who could just hung his head low in a defeated manner "I mean, he couldn't even talk straight when he was supposed to. I think that, if this continues, somebody else will beat him to it."

"H-Hey! I-It's not that I'm not trying man!" defended the electricity user "It's just that, I feel even more stupid when I'm alone with…you know…" giving a heavy sigh at the end.

"Is that even possible?" answered Kirishima with a big laugh, which caused everyone around them, sans the new members, to laugh out loud while Kaminari just huffed and directed his gaze to another place.

"What are you talking about?" asked a now curious Todoroki, which caused all of them to stop laughing and Kirishima to continue "Is it not obvious?"

"At least, I think not" replied with his usual quiet and calm voice tone the dual elemental hero.

"Crap, this makes sense." Bakugo started "I knew why Four Eyes started being friends with the talking broccoli right here, that being that both are big nerds, but your friendship always gave me an odd feeling. I didn't get why you started being so close" earning some shocked looks and stupid laughter around him, while the mentioned trio just stood shocked and dumbfounded.

"I now know that you're just as dense as him. That's why you're friends with him" finished smugly while looking at the Endeavor's family youngest son.

"K-Kacchan! T-that's not nice! Besides, if that's the case, then you have something to do with myself also, right? I mean, we have been friends since we were little" answered Midoriya in a determined tone and giving his first friend a harsh glare.

"Shut it, Zuchan. We're friends because of our parents and because both of us are really stubborn and stupid, and you know that I'm right." Retorted Bakugo whilst giving the green kid a glare of his own.

In the meantime, everybody had kept quiet. They couldn't believe what they were hearing and seeing. Bakugo and Midoriya conversing normally without one of them trying to kill the other? Not even fighting seriously, just "arguing" in a playful and competitive way?

"Zuchan?" started Sero in a quiet tone, before everyone caught up with his question and started laughing out loud at the stupid nickname "Oh my God dude! I didn't knew that you could say something like that" practically screamed the tape user while rolling in the floor from laughter. Even Iida and Todoroki were laughing softly.

"SHUT IT, BASTARDS" screamed an angry and embarrassed Bakugo "It's a nickname from when we were kids. Sometimes I just don't like to call him Deku, okay? Now let's continue with the original topic here before I blow someone's insides in seconds" growled the blonde while setting off some "mild" explosions in his hands effectively silencing the group.

"Now, I knew that you were stupid, Human Battery, but I didn't knew that you could mess an opportunity like that one. I mean, we all set you up pretty much so you just had to invite her" stated a now more serious Bakugo. Meanwhile, Iida interrupted the conversation with a question "Sorry Bakugo, but what do you mean with 'invite her'? Invite who?"

"Tch. You too? Seriously, Four Eyes?" the blonde say while he directed a snarl and an annoyed look to the speedster, "Fine. If you hadn't catch up to this point, I'll simply say it." Continued before calmly saying a sentence that left our favorite trio with mouth-open, wide-eyed looks on their faces. "We have been reuniting here to discuss these moron's crushes and love lives since a few weeks ago. We're trying to discuss about the failed attempts of Blow-Up Fuse here to invite Earphones to a date because he's such a big wuss"

"WH-WHAT?!" simply could be heard from a 5 mile radius around the area.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the dorms with the girls, the teasing in between them didn't stop. It really helped that the dorms were empty, so they had all the building to themselves. Because if some of the things that were being discussed there were to be heard, boy oh boy, hell could be unleashed.

"Soooooo, Ochako…why don't you tell us the reason behind your little blushy face right now?" asked Mina with a mischievous tone, while the other surrounding girls with the exception of Tsuyu stared with smug grins at the gravity user.

"I-It's n-nothing! I-I'm just feeling a little…warm? Y-Yeah, t-that's it!" tried to defend herself before being betrayed by her best friend in a way that could hurt anyone that was in her position.

"She has a crush in Midoriya." Stated Tsuyu bluntly, which caused a lot of different reactions amongst them. "Tsuyu –chan! How could you?!" yelled Uraraka before covering her now shiny red face with her hands, activating accidentally her quirk and starting to float.

At the same exact time, Tooru and Mina could only give a very loud and high-pitched squeal combined with a "WE KNEW IT!" "You're so adorable together!" Then, Yaoyorozu and Jirou joined in the conversation.

"Oh my! That's too precious! I knew that you two would end up having feelings towards each other" spoke Momo before Jirou snorted and smugly stated to Uraraka "Damn Ochako, calling dibs in one of the cutest and strongest guys from our class. Didn't knew you had it in yourself"

At this, the pink and floating heroine tried to regain composure of herself. She was better than this. She could fight back. And she would. "O-Oh yeah? W-what about your crush on Kaminari, huh? Or how do you think that Todorki's the cutest and most capable guy in our class, Momo?" answered back to the two girls below her, which caused them to become a blushing mess too.

"I d-don't like that idiot!" tried to defend Kyouka while blushing crazily. At this moment, Momo was just unable to speak and kept trying to mumble a defensive comment about her not liking the fire and ice user in that kind of way.

It was at this moment of ruckus that the entrance of the dorms opened to reveal a very tired and annoyed looking man, carrying a pink and white little backpack in one arm, while he kept a little girl's hand in his other.

"Silence everyone!" Shouted Aizawa with a very unpleased look "Can somebody tell me why is there a floating girl in this room, while a lot of noise is being made at 9:30 am?!" At this, the girls silenced up and after a high pitched and surprised 'Eep!' from Uraraka, the floating girl came back to land in front of her friends.

"Sorry sensei, we were just teasing each other. Nothing else." Said as bluntly as ever the frog hero, while earning a heavy sigh from their teacher and an intrigued and curious look from Eri.

"Just, control yourselves. It's too early for this. Here, in this backpack are some of Eri's toys and colorbooks. Please take care of her properly before Midoriya's back, okay?" earning some nods and genuine smiles from her students. After that, he kneeled to Eri's level and told her sternly but in a soothing tone "Now you little lady, promise me that you will behave yourself with the girls, okay?"

The little girl could only smile at this and nod animatedly. Truth be told, when she was told that Deku was going to be out from the dorms for some time when she was visiting, she got a little sad. But then Aizawa explained to her that she could have the opportunity to have some time with the girls, so she could talk about things that normally she couldn't talk with the green haired hero. At this, she gave him a very excited smile and couldn't wait to meet with the girls of Class 1-A and know what it was to be with only girls around her.

Aizawa proceeded to give the little haired angel's backpack to Uraraka, who walked straight up to them to help and then ruffle the little one's hair with his hand before saying "I'll be back for you at 9 pm, okay? Be good, princess."

This, in turn, caused all the girls in the room to open wide up their mouths. Had their groggy professor just called the little angel, '_princess'_?

After this, Eri started giggling before kissing his cheek and saying "I will! Bye Dad, have a nice day! See you later!" This caused the elder one's to exclaim a unanimous and loud "DAAAAAAAAAW" and to Aizawa to blush at her comment. After straitening himself up and coughing a little to diminish the blush that was creeping in his face, he just bid his goodbyes and left the dormitory, looking quite abashed by the little girl's last comment.

When the door was closed and everyone calmed a little bit, the girls moved towards one of the couches located in the common room with Eri. Uraraka then asked "So, Eri, what do you want to do today? Do you want to play with us?" at which the little girl nodded excitedly while she opened her backpack and started picking out some of the toys that Aizawa and Mirio had gifted her. One of the toys caught the interest of the gravity user, while the others chatted animatedly with the little girl about the origins of some of the toys.

"Say, Eri, this one doesn't look like it was bought in a store." Said softly and curiously the pink heroine while she picked a "doll-shaped" figurine. It reminded her of someone, but she couldn't get the clue of whom. It was a little figure made of wooden popsicle sticks, colored in green, with a wide smile drawn at the top of its head and with some red and black detailed lines around.

Seeing which toy Uraraka was talking about, Eri just started blushing crazily and answered in a quiet tone something that made all of the girls collectively "DAAAAWW" and smile at the precious little girl before them. "I-It's a figure of…B-Big Brother Deku. I made it myself to have him by my side always…"

Uraraka could swore that her heart skipped a beat again at the comment and launched herself to give the little girl a hug. "Oh my God, Eri! That's so cute!" continued while the youngest blushed even harder in her arms "I know that he will love to see this and to also know that you keep calling him Big Brother"

After hearing this, an even bigger blush crept in the white bundle of adorableness' face and she just stared at the floor nervously. At this, Momo intervened, "Say, Eri, would you like it if I made you another Deku toy? Perhaps a plushie so you could hug him when you feel scared and could have him with you all the time?"

Eri just looked up to Yaoyorozu and gave her an incredibly and adorable look in her face. It was like a little puppy looking at its new owners for the first time. "Can you do that?" spoke with sparks in her eyes the white haired angel. This, in turn, made Momo cover her mouth and mumble under her breath 'So precious'.

"Yes, I c-can. I just need an image of him to make the plushie correctly. Maybe a photograph or something like that" stated with a smile the creation hero. At this, Mina grinned smugly and said out loud "Ochako has to have at least one, right girl?"

This made Uraraka a blushing and stuttering mess while she tried to deny it. "I mean, she likes him a lot, it would make sense if she had at least one. Like the ones of Kirishima on your phone, Mina" spoke the sound-quirk user in an even smug tone, which caused Mina to blush and start to argue with Jirou about betrayal and her crush on Kaminari.

Hearing this sentence, Eri turned towards Uraraka and innocently asked her "I-Is it true Chako? Do you like Big Brother Deku too?"

They all stopped and looked at the gravity heroine, who could only stutter and mumble incoherent things as an answer. But before somebody had to intervene, Eri continued in a soft but quiet voice "D-Do you have a photo? I-I w-would r-really love to have that p-plushie…"

At this, Uraraka got out of her trance and sighed a little bit before giving her a warm smile. "I do have a photo of him Eri, wait a little bit, okay?" The little girl just beamed at her and nodded excitedly.

The girls could only give her a warm and encouraging smile. It was difficult to admit something like this, but it was for the sake of the little angel that was visiting them. After a quick trip to her room, Uraraka gave Yaoyorozu a framed photograph that she had in her room. Deku had gifted her that photo recently, because he felt that her room could have something to make it cozier. It was a photo of the two of them smiling in their hero suits after a training session, whilst giving each other a side hug. They were sweating, blushing a little bit and pretty tired that day, but they took the picture just for the heck of it. It wasn't difficult to see that it was something really precious to the floating heroine.

After a few minutes of some more teasing about the picture, Momo concentrating to form a plushie of Deku and Uraraka not so secretly asking for a plushie for herself, the girls started playing with Eri. To say that the girl was happy was an understatement. She just got herself a new Deku plushie! It even had his arm gauntlets, his new boots, his hoodie, green hair and even his freckles on the face!

That kept going for a little bit, until Eri glanced at the photograph and asked curiously to Uraraka "Chako? Are you dating Big Brother Deku?"

"WH-WHAT?!" exclaimed a very red looking Ochako while all the other girls stared at the youngest one curiously and very excited.

* * *

**What's up guys?! Hahahaha sorry if it took me a little bit to write this chapter, it's just that writing stuff like this while dealing with work is somewhat difficult. Nevertheless, I hope that you liked this chapter. I know that I said that I was going to start with the couples in this one, but I didn't want to keep the rival's relationship in just a little conversation about crushes. And I couldn't resist on writing that scene with Eri. She's just too precious.**

**Next chapter will have some couple action, though, so please don't get impatient. I'll try to get it ready as soon as possible. Hope you like it, and if so, please comment, save and subscribe. It means a lot to me.**


	3. First Plans Status: In Motion

**Bakugo Katsuki, the shipper of UA**

Chapter 3: An Electrifying Plan

"_Tch. You too? Seriously, Four Eyes?" the blonde say while he directed a snarl and an annoyed look to the speedster, "Fine. If you hadn't catch up to this point, I'll simply say it." Continued before calmly saying a sentence that left our favorite trio with mouth-open, wide-eyed looks on their faces. "We have been reuniting here to discuss these moron's crushes and love lives since a few weeks ago. We're trying to discuss about the failed attempts of Blow-Up Fuse here to invite Earphones to a date because he's such a big wuss"_

"_WH-WHAT?!" simply could be heard from a 5 mile radius around the area._

* * *

"W-When did this start?! I don't understand it! I thought that you were all training! All those times this past weeks when you left very motivated and eager to train with each other were just a lie?!" furiously and agitatedly stated Iida, after recomposing from the initial shock of Bakugo's explanation, while Todoroki remained with a surprised look and Midoriya just looked at his blonde friend with a weird expression. It was a mixture of confussion, shock and… something else.

Meanwhile, the remaining group of teenagers simply looked at their Class representative's outburst with calm faces. This only lasted some seconds before Iida continued, whilst getting angrier. "Y-you all lied to me! I believed in you. You betrayed my trust. How could you?!" At this last comment, some of the faces went gloom and various glances were thrown at the ground.

It was until a splashing sound snapped back everyone to reality and made them focus on what had just happened, even silencing the now furious speedster.

Bakugo stood by the lake with his right arm extended forward as if he had just thrown something. You could see clearly smoke leaving his right hand palm, so he had just used his quirk. After a few seconds of silence, he just stated with an ice-cold tranquility "Take that, you fucking lake." He crouched and grabbed a little disc-shaped rock and skipped it into the lake again, this time with much force that the last one.

At this action, Midoriya just started laughing at his best friend's antics and stood to join in the rock throwing game that he knew very well. He remembered it clearly. When the two of them were little kids, they would always compete to see who could make the hardest and farthest throw in a nearby river. It always brought a smile to his face the memories of those stupid games and challenges that both of them used to do, so he was going to recover that at whatever cost it was necessary.

He reached for one rock himself and looked at the blonde, who had just gotten another one for himself. "It's been a while since we played this game, Kacchan. Wanna go for one round?" asked with a very wide grin plastered on his face the greenette. At this, everyone that was surrounding the pair, started looking intently and with huge interest. What was Bakugo gonna do about this? Will he try to blow Midoriya for interrupting him? Will he accept? The tension felt weird around the area.

"Tch. You just want to play because you're still butthurt that I destroyed you last time, Zuchan." Replied smugly the explosion user with an equally wide grin on his face.

"It may be true, but I won't lose this time. One throw, standard rules. Farthest to go without sinking the rock wins." Answered with a challenging but playful smile the green-colored hero. "Fine. But we have to play it correctly this time, nerd. I won't give you a handicap this time, so no running before throwing the rock. You have to stay still nearby the lake's shore." Retorted with a smug smile the hot headed blonde.

"What the fuck is going on?" Asked rather loudly the hot and cold hero, which in any different circumstance would be a shock to anyone due to the usual behavior of the dual color haired boy, but at that moment, that were the collective thoughts of the guys watching the scene.

"Are you ready nerd?" "Ready when you are. Start the countdown." Spoke both childhood friends as they brought their left feet near the shore and prepared the throwing motion with their right hands.

"3." Shouted the blonde. "2." answered the greenette. "1!" Shouted both at the same time. "SMASH!""DIE!" Yelled the duo almost in unison.

If you tried to describe the sight, it could be comparable to little bullets shot at high speeds with the intention of bouncing the biggest amount of times on the surface of the lake. Skipping rocks could be seen as an innocent game between kids. But they weren't kids. They were heroes in training. So the force of their throws was way different than when they played as kids.

Therefore, instead of the rocks sinking after a few skips on the water, they ended up hitting some trees at the other end of the lake. Deku got 4 trees down and Bakugo got 5 so, after a few seconds of shocked faces and amused sounds, the blonde just stood straight, faced his rival and with a calm tone in his voice and a very smug smile, he flipped him off before saying "In your face, fucker."

"BAKUGO! Control yourself!" Started Iida while the other boys cheered or laughed at the blonde's statement. The speedster was worried about his green haired friend. He knew that Bakugo and him weren't really in good terms and that the shorter kid's self-esteem wasn't that great, so he wanted to protect him.

Well, that were everyone's thoughts. Neither of them knew what happened the night before this outing and all of the changes that it brought with it. The group went silent after Izuku shouted in annoyance whilst looking up.

"AAAAGH! GOD DAMN IT! NOT AGAIN!" After he yelled, he released a heavy sigh and started laughing loudly. This only brought weird glances towards him, while Bakugo stood proudly in front of him. "You beat me again Kacchan. Fuck you." While he returned the insult with a smile and a flipping of the bird towards the blonde. "Next time I'll win, though" finished after laughing the One for All user.

"Pfft, yeah right. Keep dreaming, Zuchan. You'll never beat me at this. Now let's continue so we can cover every one of you idiots' love lives." Finished the other kid while giving his rival a fist bump and a little slap under his head. He then faced the group, who looked at them with very curious and shocked faces. "What the fuck are you looking at, dumbasses?" Stated with clear annoyance the blonde.

"We have to explain this, Kacchan." Answered Deku with an 'as-a-matter-of-fact' kind of tone in his voice. "I know that what you saw was weird, but Kacchan and I have had this stupid game challenge since we were kids. It was just skipping rocks to see who was better than the other. We used to do it whenever there was about to be a conflict or an argument, so as to distract the others and make them forget what they were fighting about" stated as calmly as ever the young successor after explaining his and his rival's antics.

"Seems to have worked pretty well, Zuchan. We haven't lost the touch." Laughed lightly the mentioned boy. "Now, Four Eyes. Don't jump on them that hard. This was all my fault." continued the blonde in a very calm way. This, of course, shocked even more the people surrounding him. Was Bakugo Katsuki apologizing? Wasn't he going to explode? Didn't he hate Midoriya's guts?

"Look, before any of you assholes start another fucking russ or whatever, let me explain. These morons..." said Bakugo while pointing at Kaminari and Kirishima, "had been getting pretty distracted in our training sessions because they caught a glimpse of Pepto Bismol or Earpods, or because they called at them or even because they thought about them." Finished with a glare towards the two mentioned heroes.

Kaminari was sweating nervously while blushing whilst Kirishima could only smile nervously at the remarks of the explosion user. "That's why I started talking with them about this stuff, so they could pull their heads out of their asses, man up, and tell them how they feel. Then, when they got a girlfriend each, they could fucking concentrate in the sparring sessions and pay attention when a FUCKIN BOULDER GOES THEIR WAY" finished the blonde in an angry tone.

"H-HEY! That happened just one t-time!" Kaminari defended himself. "Yeah, but it wasn't that big, bro. Besides, you were very obvious at that moment. Almost drooling at the sight of Jirou." Teased the red head while the electric blonde blushed like crazy. "TRAITOR! You said you wouldn't talk about it!"

"Dude, we are all here to talk about it." Stated Ojiro calmly while the others simply nodded. Kaminari just left a defeated sigh and looked downwards.

"So, basically you're saying..." started Todoroki out of nowhere after a few more seconds passed, while facing Bakugo "...that you're a hopeless romantic? Geez, didn't think that you'd be like that." Finished the dual-elemental hero before laughing softly.

This, for obvious reasons, didn't get too well with Bakugo. Everyone could see the veins popping in his forehead. Midoriya reacted quickly and placed himself with a pleading glare in front of his now angry rival, who was almost fuming at the moment.

Then, something unusual happened. Again. Bakugo closed his eyes, took a deep breath and simply answered. "At least, I'm not a coward who has to resort to the excuse of 'We're just friends' like Deku here and Round Face. Or 'I admire her drive and tennacity' like Four Eyes while he drools over Gadget Bitch." This caused a lot of 'wooo's' from the guys listening and blushes on the two mentioned heroes. "Or even better..." continued the blonde while locking eyes with Todoroki "just staring at her in class but never speaking to her privately." Finished with a smug smile.

In turn, the trio of new incomers of the group were blushing crazily. Then, in embarrassment about his secret staring sessions being caught and revealed as easily as that, Todoroki started igniting his fire with an angry glare towards the blonde. Of course, in response to that, Bakugo started letting off explosions from his palms while staring at the scarred hero.

And before everything went down in a fight, Midoriya interviened to stop everything with a shout "F-Fine Kacchan! I like Uraraka, okay?! I admit it! Now please, stop it guys!" He said as he placed his hands between his two angry friends. "It-it's pretty hard to admit this for me. M-mostly b-because she is the very first girl I've been friends with. And because our friendship is very strong. I...I don't want to lose her..." continued the greenette with a sad look in his eyes.

"Lose her? Why would you lose her, man? What are you talking about?" Spoke Kaminari, not noticing the furious glare of Bakugo directed towards him.

"I mean, i-if I confessed this feelings...and she doesn't feel the same way...our friendship could become awkward. I-I don't want that..." answered Midoriya softly. All the boy looked at him with an empathetic look in their eyes. The matters of the heart and love were difficult and, even if all of them knew that the pink heroine was really in love with the shy kid speaking in front of them, they understood that fear. Because, no matter how confident you are in those things, you could fail and ruin everything with a single action.

"But..." continued Midoriya with a change of voice, which surprised the whole group. "...neither do I want another guy stealing her heart. That's why...I'll take your advices Kacchan. And I'll help you guys with whatever idea occurs to me, too." Finished the shy boy with a determined look and a big smile plastered on his face, while he looked at his group of friends.

Everyone went silent. Today had been full of shocking moments and this change of attitude and confidence of Midoriya, was one of them. Nevertheless, after a few seconds, a hand rested on Midoriya's right shoulder. When he turned to see who it was, that person spoke "I agree. Even though this whole morning hasn't been what we all were expecting, I trust Bakugo's advices. I've seen his plans in action, they haven't worked yet because of different circumstances and I've been a little reluctant to try them." Ojiro spoke truthfully "But I'll go with this. In fact, I'd like to confess to Tooru today. This has been in my mind all week and, it's true, it has been difficult to concentrate. So, your guys' help would be much appreciated." Finished the tailed hero with a little bow.

Motivated by these two speeches, Kaminari spoke "I want to do it today too. I've messed it up a lot of times before and I don't want another guy hitting on her. Could you help me again, Bakubro?" He finished his question with puppy looking eyes towards his fellow blonde which, in cause, made him angry.

"Don't call me that, dipshit!" Replied while letting smoke off his hands, scaring the other boy and relieving some tension. "And damn you Deku, you dumbass! I was finally going to fight that bastard's flames!" Again, he hit the mentioned kid upside the head with a light slap. "Okay you useless morons, listen. This is what we'll do. We're gonna plan something so Monkey and Battery Charger get their love lives going..." continued before glaring at Kaminari "...today. If you mess up, I won't help you again. Understood?" This got a scared nod from the electric blonde, which in turn caused some laughter around the bunch. After the little commotion, they all sat up in a circle and started with the discussion.

"So...um...what should we do?" Asked Ojiro with a little bit of uncertainty.

"Your case is simple, man. Tooru has the hots for you." Started the optimistic red head beside him. "Yesterday, while I was passing by the kitchen after dinner, I heard her tell Mina that she loved how you looked in class."

This comment made the martial artist a blushing mess. It didn't help him that most of the guys were patting his back or clapping in acknowledgement of how he made the invisible girl feel. Even if he didn't knew how he did it.

"Shitty Hair's right. You just have to tell her directly." Spoke Bakugo calmly. "Although, I suggest that you don't simply do that in front of everyone. Try to get her to speak to you privately, so nobody interrupts you. Maybe give her something she likes, flowers, chocolates, stuff like that. Or something significant for you both" Finished while looking at the black belt hero.

"Shouldn't he try to be smooth too?" Added Sero. "Yeah, maybe that could be a good idea." Also added Denki.

"No, he shouldn't. His case is different than yours, dumbass." Interviened Bakugo seriously "His friendship with Ghost Girl is almost already a romantic relationship. He just needs to confirm it. And besides, you should also NEVER try to be smooth again. That was one of the stupidest attempts I've seen in my life." "I got nervous, okay?!" Defended Kaminari with no use, due to Sero and Kirishima laughing loudly at the memory.

"Um...could you please elaborate?" Asked the usually quiet Shoji.

"Sure, Kakashi. Hair for Brains here, told this idiot to show off some muscle or to try to use a pick up line before asking Aux Cord out." Started explaining the hot headed boy. "The result was one of the stupidest things I've ever witnessed in my life. And I've known Deku since we were kids."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" Retorted incredulously the green kid, before noting that he was being ignored.

"Kaminari went to Jirou, started talking with her, rolled up his right sleeve and flexed his arm. Then he said, and I quote, 'See this arm? ...Wii Sports' and finished with a wink before practically sprinting after saying that." Sero finished before laughing out loud. Every single one of the boys did the same thing.

"OH MY GOD! Did you really said that?" Asked in between laughs Ojiro. "I forgot the line g-guys! Cut it out" answered a very embarrassed Kaminari.

After the laughter died out, Midoriya said something that brought Kaminari's hopes up again. "Even if that was a very stupid thing to say, at least he kept true to himself."

"What do you mean, Midoriya?" Questioned Iida with curiosity. Everyone's ruckus died down and the attention was suddenly directed towards the green hero. "Y-you k-know, like, he didn't p-pretended to be someone else to try to get her attention." Stuttered in response due to the sudden attention increment. "That might be, s-something that Jirou likes, right? Him acting funny or making her laugh?"

"Well, shit. That brain of yours can actually be useful with other people's love lives, but not yours. Huh, that's gold." Chuckled Katsuki. And before Iida or Todoroki could stand to defend the greenette, he simply replied "Maybe it's true. But that's also your case, Kacchan. If I recall correctly, the girl that had a crush on you on elementary school tried very hard so you noticed her, but you didn't get a hint either".

An embarrassed and angry Bakugo ignited a pair of explosions in his palms while glaring at his rival, trying to ignore the laughs of their other companions. "That's not the complete story, you idiot. I got her a present afterwards to return her feelings, but she transferred after the year ended. So shut the fuck up if you don't know the story completely." Practically hissed the blonde, which caused Izuku to retreat a little bit in fear.

"A present? What? Chocolates? Or flowers?" Asked curiously Tokoyami, who had been paying attention to all the interactions, but decided to keep quiet so as not to get hurt by accident.

"It was something she liked. A pendant. She used to talk about how she wanted one, so I got her that as a present before she left." Calmly answered Bakugo.

"That's...really thoughtful. Didn't knew you could act like that." Stated a very surprised Kirishima.

"Shut it." Retorted with anger the hot headed blonde. This was a different kind of anger. It was cold. Like if he really would try to kill someone if they continued speaking about it.

"A-anyway..." spoke Midoriya, understanding that look on Bakugo's eyes. It was a painful memory, but he had forgotten how much. He'd apologize later and talk to him about it. "I think that he could do something like that. Gift her something that makes her think about you."

"I could play a love song with a vuvuzela" replied Kaminari innocently. "If you try that, I'll explode your eyes and guts out." "I'll tape you until you suffocate." "I'll knock you unconscious with a kick" "I'll freeze your limbs until they fall down." "I'll strangle you with my six arms" were some of the replies.

"Okay, okay, got it. No vuvuzela. No need to be so mean." Said once again the electricity user, slightly discouraged. "But what could I give her besides something involving music to remember me? It's not as if I could give her a plushie of myself..."

"Kaminari, you're a genius!" Exclaimed Midoriya loudly, gaining confused looks from the others. "I think I have the perfect present in mind for you to gift her. But we have to go to a store downtown."

"It's settled. Both of you go and buy that thing, while the others return to the dorms. Tails, go with Sonic to town also, so you can buy stuff for your confession." Spoke once more the exploding hero, gaining more annoyed and amused glares from the group.

"I'll say that I trust you with this, but it's only because I have no idea of what he could gift her. So, go and fuck it up yourself." Directed his words towards Izuku before smiling maniacally and lighting some more explosions "In the meantime, it has to look like we all trained, so..."

Even if it wasn't the real purpose, they all sparred during a while before returning to their missions or the dorms.

"First Plans Status: In Motion." Thought the blonde while he returned to the school's grounds.

* * *

While the majority of the boys returned to the dorms, the other four took a trip to some stores downtown. Midoriya and Kaminari left the other pair in a certain location, because they had to search for a specific store that Midoriya knew.

At this predicament, Iida and Ojiro walked through the streets in an awkward silence. Until the speedster decided to talk. "So, Ojiro, what's your plan? Do you have something in mind that you'd like to gift Hagakure-san?"

"I really have, but I don't feel really confident about myself." Responded with a nervous laugh the martial artist. "I want to demonstrate to her that she means a lot to me and that her own insecurities, mostly because of her quirk, are the things that made me fall for her. I'm searching for a basket." Continued explaining the blonde while they still walked and searched for the different items on his mind.

"I want to give her a basket full of chocolates and candy. I know that she loves them. But also...there's this bracelet that I saw somewhere around here not to long ago." He said as he found the large container in a store and he started filling it with the previously mentioned items.

"It reminded me of her. It was a simple, golden bracelet, with a clear crystal incrusted on top. It said 'Being happy is the best gift of life'. And she's almost always happy. I don't know, maybe it's dumb, but I really don't have more ideas." Finished a little insecure the tailed hero.

"It's not dumb. It's romantic and very admirable." Retorted Iida in a soft-scolding tone. "I admire you for admitting freely your feelings for the woman that you love. I have problems to do that. So, don't say it's dumb. It takes courage to do something like this. And you, my friend, are one of the bravest men I know." This only caused Ojiro to smile and scratch his neck nervously due to the embarrassment.

They continued their search, until the bracelet was found. They were lucky, because the store was almost going to close. The owner heard the intentions of the martial artist and, moved by this, gave him a discount for the bracelet.

After their little trip, they both decided to return to the dorms. Ojiro had to plan how and when to speak to Tooru about this, but he felt confident and determined thanks to his friends' advices. And he knew that he would conquer the heart of his dearest friend.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a different store, Midoriya was waiting patiently in a standby room for Kaminari to finish his request. At this moment, he knew he had to talk with Bakugo, he had to apologize.

**Deku:** Kacchan, I'm very sorry about telling that girl's story. I didn't knew that it still affected you like that.

**Kacchan:** Don't mention it. Where are you, nerd? Your little unicorn is asking a lot for you.

**Deku:** Little uni...? Are you talking about Eri?

**Deku:** Anyway, I'm waiting for Kaminari. He's almost finished. They have taken his photograph already and I think that he's choosing a model right know.

**Kacchan:** What the fuck are you talking about?

**Deku:** The custom plushie store. The one that can "make you a plushie". Figured that it could be a good gift.

**Kacchan:** Not bad, nerd. Just make sure that it isn't anything that could ruin his chances.

**Deku:** I will, don't worry.

**Deku:** Um...Kacchan, I've been meaning to ask. Is...is it that girl the reason that you're helping us all with this?

**Kacchan:** ...

**Kacchan: **Yes, partially. The other part was what I said earlier about focusing.

**Deku:** Do you still miss her?

**Kacchan:** Every day. And I regret the fact that I don't remember her name. Never thought of getting her contact info.

**Kacchan:** That was dumb. And now it's hurting me.

**Deku:** Don't worry. I'll help you find her. It is the least that I can do.

**Kacchan:** Thanks, Zuchan. Now hurry, unless you want to see a very upset kid when you get here.

**Deku:** Hahaha yeah. We'll be there in a few minutes.

_Read 2:37 pm._

After finishing his texting, Kaminari emerged from a door with a purple box in his hands. It had been secured with a yellow ribbon on top of it.

"So, what did you ended up choosing Kaminari?" Asked excitedly the greenette when his friend walked towards him.

"Just take a look." Smiled equally or more excitedly the electricity user as he opened the lid of the box. Midoriya just let a surprised 'Wow' and said "This is the perfect gift. You'll definitely make her remember you with this."

At this comment, the blonde grinned even wider. He felt better. He felt like he could do it. She'd love the present. He was going to confess. This was going to happen.

"Now let's go back, before someone starts to get worried. Something tells me that I will be greeted with a not-so-happy white haired girl at me." Spoke Izuku while he scratched the back of his neck nervously as he and Denki made their way back to campus.

* * *

**WHAT'S UP GUYS?! I'm really sorry that it took me this long to upload this chapter, but work has been even more tedious and stressful. Even though, I'll try to keep posting these, because I want to finish this story. **

**I'm currently working on the next chapter, so don't worry, in the next few days I'll upload the next part. ****If you've been liking the story up until now, please comment, save, favorite, subscribe and all that stuff. Your comments really help. Until next time, see ya!**


	4. Girls, Dating and Big Brothers?

**Bakugo Katsuki, the shipper of UA**

Chapter 4: Girls, Dating and...Big Brothers?!

_That kept going for a little bit, until Eri glanced at the photograph and asked curiously to Uraraka "Chako? Are you dating Big Brother Deku?"_

_"WH-WHAT?!" exclaimed a very red looking Ochako while all the other girls stared at the youngest one curiously and very excited._

While the group of boys started having their 'training session', the girls had played with Eri for a while and she had asked a curious, but innocent question to the gravity heroine.

* * *

"W-what a-are you s-saying Eri? We're j-j-j-just f-f-friends!" Stuttered a very embarrassed and as red as a tomato Uraraka. The little girl's comment came out of nowhere and, because of that, she could't prepare to hide her nervousness. Or even worse...her stutters. This, of course, didn't went unnoticed with the group of girls.

"Oh my God! You stutter like him, too! That is so cute!" Exclaimed quietly the invisible girl, while Mina was squealing by her side.

"Is-isn't that what dating means? Being with a friend?" Asked a now more confused little girl to the elder ones. They all just stopped what they were doing and gave her matching curious glances. Even Uraraka's blush died a little bit.

"Who told you that, Eri?" Asked politely the creation hero, who was currently finishing a Shouto plushie for herself.

"Well...no one. It's just...D-Dad s-sometimes goes out with a lady friend when Big Brother Mirio or Big Brother Deku take care of me. I heard her said once that she and Dad were dating, but at that time I didn't understand what that meant." Simply said the younger girl while hugging tightly her Deku plushie and looking at Uraraka. The older girls stood in silence, with wide-open mouths and complete shock.

Watching her expressions and not understanding why they looked at her as if she had said something strange, she started to get nervous and scared. "D-did I say something b-bad?" Asked with some tears forming on the corner of her eyes.

At the sound of a sniff, the older girls got out of their trance and hurriedly try to calm the youngest one. "No, no, sweetie. You didn't say anything bad. We were just a little bit startled by your comment, that's all." Spoke softly Mina while she hugged the white haired kid to calm her down.

"S-start...startled?" Curiously replied with some tears in her eyes. "Yes, we were surprised. We didn't expect to hear that." Replied playfully the acid hero. "Why?" Was the only thing that the now calmer but still curious kid could ask.

"Well, we didn't expect our teacher to be dating someone. That's the surprise. He doesn't look like the dating type of guy." Spoke out loud Tsuyu, with a finger in her chin, striking a 'thinking' posture.

"Look at this in another way, Eri." Continued Hagakure. "If that's true, you might get a Mom soon." Exclaimed happily the invisible girl, to which the younger one could also feel pretty excited about. She had been taught about families and the huge diversity that they could all have.

But one thing caught her attention when Aizawa explained that to her. The word Mom. Normally a female figure. She couldn't imagine at first what or how could that work out. But then she met her Dad's friend. A beautiful and cheerful woman. And with the new knowledge that she had just acquired, her brain connected the dots and...

"I WANT HER TO BE MY MOM!" Exclaimed happily while at the same time extending her arms into the air and effectively startling the other girls. "Now, now, Eri. Calm down a little." Spoke Uraraka with a light chuckle, thanking the gods for the topic change. "Why don't you tell us about your Dad's friend? How is she? Is she beautiful? Is she smart?"

This made all of the girls direct their full attention towards the little one. They would have details of, not only a teacher's love life...it was theirs. Eraserhead! And what was more impressing was that his partner could also be a known pro-hero. Well...it was a possibility.

"Yes! She is super pretty and also a pro-hero too! She has long and nice light green hair and big, round eyes! She's also super funny! She makes me laugh every time I see her! Even if Dad says sometimes that she gets on his nerves, I think that he likes her." Explained cheerfully the little bundle of joy.

"Wait...green hair? Funny? Guys...are you thinking of who I'm thinking?" Asked Mina with immense joy to the other girls. "That can't possibly be...can it?" Answered a now curious Yaoyorozu.

"Do you know her name, Eri?" Asked a now also curious Jirou, who had been listening to the conversation intently.

"Well...Dad has used her full name sometimes, but I don't remember it too well. I remember that her name sounded similar to mine." Answered the youngest girl with a thoughtful look on her face. She had her Deku plushie gripped in a hug below her right arm, while her left hand's index finger and thumb where placed on her chin to strike a thinking pose. It was a really adorable sight. "Eni or Emi...I don't remember it too well."

After she finished, all of the other girls' gears inside their brains started working at full power. Then...it clicked. "OH...MY...GOD! Mr. Aizawa is dating Ms. Joke! I knew it!" Shouted Mina with a huge squeal, startling everyone in the room.

"What the heck are you talking about, Pepto Bismol?" sounded the gruff voice of the hot headed blonde inside the room.

At the sudden deep tone of voice, all the girls including Eri screamed because of fear. Then, after realizing that Bakugo stood in front of them, with the main door open, they started to panic. They were still on their pajamas because they had been playing with the little girl since the plushie incident. And...Oh God! The plushies! As soon as they noticed that they had the plushies at plain sight, all of the girls sans Eri, rushed to hide the ones that they each had asked for.

At these actions, Bakugo just raised a brow. Then, he rolled his eyes, released a heavy sigh and spoke "I won't tell. Stop pretending, you morons. Be grateful that the other losers are as slow as snails and aren't here with me. Now, go and hide those things before anyone else arrives. And before you say something...yes, I'm in a good mood, thank you. And no...I won't help you again. So just go."

The shocked and surprised girls reacted after a few seconds. They hadn't expected that comment from their resident bombing hero. But, nevertheless, they complied. They all got up hurriedly and went straight to their rooms to tidy themselves up a little and to hide their crushes' toy version models in secret places.

This, in turn, left the one-horned angel truly confused as to why they reacted like that and also feeling left alone. Truth was, that she was a little bit scared of the blonde boy that was in front of her. She had heard once how he shouted at her Big Brother and she didn't wanted to be yelled at too.

So, she just sat down in one of the couches silently and started playing with her new plushie and the other toys. This helped to ease her nerves a little. Until a loud, grumbling sound was heard. It came from her stomach. She hadn't eaten anything and could feel the hunger creeping inside her.

Maybe she hadn't felt it before because she was having fun with the other girls. At least, that's what she thought. She stood there with her toys, lost in her thoughts and trying to ignore the pain coming from hunger for a few minutes, until someone poked her head a little bit on the top.

"Hey squirt, are you hungry?" She heard the gruff voice again. She knew who it was, but she didn't want to look at him or even answer him due to pure fear. Even though, the memory of her Dad teaching her how to behave properly came to mind. So she, reluctantly, nodded her head slightly with her eyes closed, not daring to look at the older boy.

"Didn't those morons give you something to eat? Geez, they're hopeless" exclaimed after a heavy sigh the blonde. He noticed how tense she was and deduced that it might be because of fear. He knew he had to mellow out for her a bit so, he mentally cursed 'The Double-Edge Sword Syndrome' and did the next thing as carefully and softly as he could.

Suddenly, Eri felt two things. First, a heavy weight now occupied a place beside herself in the couch, which meant that this scary boy had just sat down next to her. And secondly, something round and a little bit cold was placed on her lap. She still didn't dare to open her eyes, even if her nostrils started to get the distinct aroma of food below her.

"Here, this is for you. Come on, Zuchan once told me that you liked this. I don't want you to feel hungry when we have food here." Spoke softly the older boy. At the sound of the new but cute nickname and the soft tone, she relaxed, opened her eyes and dared herself to look at the hero in training with a curious glance. "Zu-zuchan?" Asked innocently, failing to notice the items on her plate.

"Heh, yeah. It's an old nickname that I used to call the guy that you know as Deku when we were kids." Answered the blonde with a smile, after taking a bite of the sandwich that he was eating.

"You know Big Bro Deku from before?!" Excitedly asked the little girl, all fears forgotten by now. "Big Bro Deku, huh?" Started chuckling the hot headed kid before continuing. "Please eat. There's apple slices and a little peanut butter and jelly sandwich." Finished with a caring glance towards the young one.

At the mention of her favorite fruit, her eyes sparkled with joy. When she directed her eyes towards the plate placed on her lap, she couldn't hide the amazement on her face. There were 8 apple slices cut in bunny shapes placed around the plate in a circle, as well as a PBJ cut in half in the middle of all of it. She had to admit that the decoration was cute.

She was drooling and her hunger was huge, but she didn't want to ruin the arrangement of the plate. She encountered a dilemma and, without noticing herself, placed her left hand on her chin in a thinking kind-of-manner again not letting go his plushie from the other one. She was having an internal debate with herself so intense, that she didn't notice when Katsuki took a picture of her acting like that.

He wanted to tease Deku about him corrupting a little girl with his antics. And thinking a lot wasn't a bad one...the one that came next, was the one that started getting on his nerves. Eri was so deep in thought, that she had started mumbling. Just like Deku.

After feeling his brow twitch a lot, he almost felt like he was about to explode in anger. But then he remembered that there was a small little girl in front of him. So he took a deep breath, exhaled loudly and poke at her horn.

"You're mumbling, Little Unicorn. Now, dig in or I'll eat it instead of you."

This caused her mumbling spree to stop and her to squeak a surprised 'Eep!' Afterwards, she began eating her food happily. At this sight, Bakugo could only smile a bit. Maybe he could understand why Deku and the others felt so protective of this little girl. Those thoughts passed through his mind before a curious question came from the little girl by his side.

"So...umm...h-how was Big Bro Deku w-when you were little?" Asked the little girl without looking at the blonde, being busy with her food.

"Hmmm...Pretty much a scaredy-cat." answered the blonde without thinking too much "He always stuttered and mumbled a lot, which made me very angry. He was scared of a lot of things, which annoyed me. And he always followed me...which made me frustrated at him" stated with clear anger growing inside him. You could see his forehead veins starting to pop out and his eyebrows twitching.

This, in turn, scared Eri almost to the point of tears. She was sure that he would do something to damage her for asking that. So she closed her eyes as a natural reaction and prepared for the pain. But it didn't come. She only heard a loud sigh coming from the hot headed hero beside her. She dared to open her eyes and after hearing the next sentence, she saw the explosive kid in a different kind of light.

"But...he had the same big and kind heart that you've known him for. He has always been like that, even with me. Wanting to help me when he saw me struggle. That's what I got mad at him. He was always so nervous and scared, but he had a huge heart and determination when he wanted to. I got mad at him because he didn't show that enough. I wanted to push him forward, that's why I always challenged him, and still do. It's the way we've always been." He continued his explanation looking at the ground in front of him with his palms pressed in front of him. "Truth is...he's always been my best friend, but our ways of helping each other are weird." Finished with a small but sad chuckle the blonde kid.

Eri was shocked. She didn't expect that answer. She knew now why that kid appeared to treat badly his Big Brother. It was his way to get rid of her hero's nervousness. And she could see that the blonde kid struggled to talk about it. She heard his voice crack a little when he spoke about Deku like that. So she did what his Big Bro would do if he saw someone struggling.

She moved her plate and toys out of the way, stood on the couch, directed towards Katsuki and gave him the biggest hug she could muster. At the sudden contact, the blonde retreated with a surprised expression, which turned into an even bigger one after the next sentence left her mouth. "Are you okay, Kacchan?"

This brought him a million different memories from when Izuku had preoccupied about him. He almost broke, but he knew that he should't do that in front of her. So he just smiled and answered a simple "Yes, I am. Thanks to you."

This made Eri happy. And after that, she started excitedly talking with Bakugo about his stories about her hero. She also wanted to play with him at some point, which he did a little reluctantly at first, but relaxed after a few minutes. Neither of them noticed a certain brown haired heroine that heard and saw the complete exchange, around the corner of the stairs. She only could smile at this.

A few more minutes passed and all the girls got downstairs to see the adorable scene of Bakugo playing peacefully with Eri. After he noticed them, he pointed at them and Eri looked at them with joy. It was at this moment when Izuku's text had been received. Bakugo saw the message and he replied calmly.

He knew that Deku's intention wasn't to hurt him with that memory, he was trying to help. That's why he wasn't mad. After finishing his conversation, he regained focus on his surroundings, noting that most of his classmates had already arrived after that spontaneous sparring session.

It was then that he heard something that made his heart skip a beat like it hadn't in years. Eri was nearby him, just across the couch playing with the other girls when she looked at him and smiled adorably. Then, she faced the creation heroine and asked a simple question.

"Umm...Miss Momo...c-could y-you p-please make a-another plushie?" Asked a little embarrassed the one-horned angel. In response, Yaoyorozu could just smile, as all the members of Class 1-A who were present at the dorms after the earlier events. "Sure, would you want another Deku one or is it something different?" Asked softly the black haired heroine. "No, I want one of another awesome hero." Answered excitedly the little one which, in turn, made everyone's attention move towards her.

"I want one of Big Bro Kacchan!" Exclaimed with enormous joy the white haired girl. Everyone was shocked, to say the least, because nobody expected that answer. Bakugo couldn't even react, he was flattered, shocked and even embarrassed at the same time. "I want one of him, so I can defend my toys from villain attacks with the Double-Edge Heroes." Finished with excitement the youngest one, while the others looked at her and Bakugo in surprise of the name that she just had used to describe him and Midoriya.

* * *

Meanwhile in a bench located on a park on the way back to UA, Kaminari, Ojiro, Iida and Midoriya rested a bit after their shopping trip before continuing their journey towards campus. They were enjoying the cool breeze of summer below the shade of a big tree and a comfortable silence after each one of them bought something for a special person in their lives. That was until Iida spoke his mind with something that had been bothering him a lot.

"You've been swearing a lot Midoriya..." the tall speedster commented with a serious tone to the greenette.

"D-do you think so? H-how did you n-notice?" Replied a little nervously the young One for All successor.

"Well, it was easy to figure it out because, I don't know...you NEVER do it!" Exclaimed Kaminari in an exaggerated way, mostly to prove his point about Midoriya being a "pure cinnamon roll".

"U-um hahaha I-I t-think that it has to do w-with Kacchan's influence..." answered the greenette with clear nervousness whilst scratching the back of his neck.

"What do you mean?" Asked in a curious but calm manner the martial artist of the group.

"W-well, ever since we were kids, when we played together, our moms used to say that our personalities merged with each other. Thus, making Kacchan a little bit softer and me a little bit rougher. They dubbed it 'The Double-Edge Sword Syndrome'." Answered the green haired kid with a smile on his face while looking at the sky, as if recalling a good memory.

"My dad once told me that he liked that part of our friendship, because we both helped the other grow, in the sense that he helped me deal with my confidence and determination problems, as well as I helped him with his attitude and how to deal with other people." Continued Midoriya serenely. "At least, I think that's the reason. I-I'm sorry if that bothers you. I'll try to n-not act like that."

"Don't worry, Midoriya. It was good to know why you act 'differently' but not by any means, bad. I trust your answer." Answered Iida, which eased the shy kids' nerves. "Anyway, we should get going if any of you want to confess today. By the way, have any of you thought about how will you do it?"

"Oh yes I have! I'll publicly declare my feelings towards Jirou before giving her this." Said confidently and excitedly the blonde before pointing at the purple box he was holding. "I may do something stupid to make her laugh too." Finished with a contemplative tone, as if his 'stupid' actions were all planned.

"I don't want to gather that much attention. I'll try to speak to Hagakure in private about this." Spoke calmly the black belt hero. A complete opposite of the optimistic blonde beside him.

They decided to resume their trip, while thinking in ways to coordinate their plans. Until Midoriya's brain had a brilliant idea. "I think that I know how you could do it guys. Why don't we enter with Ojiro at the back, to hide the basket, and Kaminari first to gather everyone's attention?" Commented the clever but shy kid.

"That's a great idea Midoriya. That way, Ojiro can sneak around everyone and ask Hagakure to speak privately with him." Concluded Iida with a smile.

"Awesome thinking man! As Bakugo said before, you should apply your plans also to your love life." Stated with a grin the electricity user, while the greenette just stuttered a 'Thanks'.

"Sounds like a plan to me. Now let's prepare, we're almost there." Finished the martial artist, making the other three regain their focus on the 'mission.'

* * *

"Double-Edge Heroes? Are you teaming up with Midoriya?!" Screamed an incredulous Mina towards Bakugo, while voicing almost every one of the presents' thoughts.

"No, I'm not." Answered seriously the blonde, not looking at Eri, who had a confused look on her face. "Now stop minding other people's business. Or I'll blow you to pieces." Finished with a serious tone and an angry look on his face, which scared the pink-skin girl to the bones.

"B-but..." wanted to reply Mina, before they all heard a loud crash on the door. It sounded as if something had hit it. They all gathered around Eri in protective and fighting stances, ready to engage in combat if needed. After all, their class seemed to be the focus of every villain attack.

"I told you that it'd be locked Kaminari! You didn't have to try and enter the dorms like they do on cartoons." Spoke an annoyed Iida while he opened the door, showing Kaminari laying on his back with a red face due to the recent hit. After hearing his voice, everyone visibly relaxed.

"AreyouokayKaminari?!I'msorry,Youcould'vegetseriouslyhurt.I'msosorry." started mumbling Deku in a worried way. Hearing this voice, made Eri look up and search for the green bush that was her hero's hair.

"Are you kidding?! That was awesome dude!" Spoke the blonde with a thumbs up while lying on the ground. "Except for the pain, but it was worth it." Ojiro just sighed heavily as he arrived at his classmate's antics.

When Eri found Midoriya's hair between the crowd that formed around her, all she could exclaim was something that made everyone that hadn't heard it before smile deeply towards the youngest girl. "Big Bro Deku!" As she said this, she rushed past everyone and towards her savior, with her plushie by her side.

At the sound of the voice of the little girl, Midoriya's smile became huge. And hearing her call him that way, made his heart skip a few beats. He crouched down and opened his arms to receive a tackling hug from his self-dubbed little sister. She jumped and hugged him strongly. "I've missed you Big Bro! Where've you been?" Asked with a pout the white haired angel.

"I was training and went to do some shopping. I'm sorry if I'm late. Here, I got this for you." Replied the greenette while still holding his 'sister' in his arms, before giving her a necklace with a green stone in the shape of a bunny that he took out of one of his pockets. "Thought that you might like it." Playfully finished the hero in training.

Eri beamed at the gift and hugged Midoriya even stronger. He then began to tickle her sides, which caused her to giggle. Everyone currently watching the scene, was smiling or admiring it fondly. It was a cute and adorable scene.

Nobody could deny how much they meant to each other after the rescue mission and when she showed him her new plushie of himself, the look of pure happiness in Midoriya's face accompanied by his trademark tears because of her admiration could be used to end any argument that stated that he wasn't really that important in her life.

With everyone's attention gathered there, Ojiro took the opportunity to sneak around the group and go near Hagakure. When he reached her, he whispered quietly "Hey, Hagakure, could you follow me a bit? I'd like to show you something, but it's kind of personal..." finished with a nervous finger scratching his right cheek. At this, Hagakure answered an excited "Sure, lead the way!" And they got off to the back of the dorms.

In the meantime, Bakugo noticed Ojiro's movement and understood, so he try to divert the attention again to prevent his plan to fail. "What the frick was that, nerd?" Asked a 'furious' Bakugo towards Midoriya. "You made us all worry that it was another villain attack." He spoke whilst lunging forward towards the greenette.

"I-I c-can ex-explain Kacchan." Answered the green haired kid nervously, while holding still his little sister. "No, I will!" Replied Kaminari excitedly while standing maybe too fast, which caused him to fall again but now flat on his face.

After a little round of laughter, Kaminari straightened up as he could, faced Bakugo with a huge grin and simply stated "That was my marvelous attempt of a dramatic entrance for my love confession!"

"WHAT?!" was the collective scream that could be heard from the lobby of Class 1-A's dorms.

* * *

**Phew! That was a very loooooong chapter. I know that I've been promising you guys the romantic stuff, but I'd like to give better context for some things too. And also, I couldn't resist in writing the siblings' scene, it was necessary.**

**Next chapter will obviously have a few romantic confessions and...maybe couples? You'll have to find out by continuing reading.**

**I like the idea of Eri considering Deku her big brother and, having understanding Bakugo (at least in this story), considering him also a big brother. I think that it would help him a lot.**

**Hope you guys like the work and continue enjoying it! Comment, subscribe, favorite and all that stuff, please! ****It helps a lot! See ya, next time!**


	5. T-the plans work?

**Bakugo Katsuki, the shipper of UA**

Chapter 5: T-the plans w-work?!

_After a little round of laughter, Kaminari straightened up as he could, faced Bakugo with a huge grin and simply stated "That was my marvelous attempt of a dramatic entrance for my love confession!"_

"_WHAT?!" was the collective scream that could be heard from the lobby of Class 1-A's dorms._

* * *

Kyoka Jirou wasn't a 'common girl'. She wasn't really interested in 'girly stuff' like other girls of her age. She never understood what was the relevance of those things. Mostly about love. She hadn't even thought about it until a few weeks ago, when some of her classmates hinted that she had a crush on the electricity hero in her class.

When she heard that, at first, she laughed out loud. As if she, of all people, could ever have a crush, let alone on "Blown Up Fuse" as Bakugo had called him several times.

Sure, the guy was cool, nice and fun. She had to admit that she enjoyed passing time with him because he was a very good friend. She could tease him about how he looked and acted when his quirk backfired. They had similar tastes in music. She could laugh at almost everything he said and she could get lost in those eyes of his, every time she looked at...oh.

"Oh no." She said the first time that she had discovered this. "N-no way. T-there's no way that I like that dumb idiot!" Retorted as she looked at her bedroom's ceiling, while laying on her bed and listening to music. "It can't be! I don't like that guy..." almost whispered after hugging a pillow strongly, as if to hide from her feelings.

It was at this moment that she knew that they were right. She had a crush on that guy. And this realization had been on her mind for the past weeks. Since then, she had been acting tense and weird around him due to nervousness and embarrassment, not noticing that he acted practically the same when he was around her.

She had heard people's rumors about him having a crush and him trying to make some moves on her. Mostly whispers of Sero's and Kirishima's conversations. She didn't have the courage to ask who this girl was. "It's obviously not me." She silently said in her room one night, sobbing lowly while curling in her bed. "I mean...how could he like me? It has to be that 1-B vine girl or that exchange student..."

Her sobs went unheard. She would try to be strong and pretend that it didn't hurt. What was hurting her? The doubts of her feelings inside her head? Not knowing who this girl was? She didn't want to figure out that part. "The first heartbreak is the most painful...geez, thanks for that old advice mom..." she silently cursed as she recalled how once her mother had told her about first love and rejection. She hadn't cared at that time and she wanted not to right now, but it was difficult.

Somehow, she started psyching herself up to pretend that it didn't hurt and to help her friend with his crush. Because that's what they were...just friends.

So, after some difficult nights of crying, emotional and mental pain, asking for advice from her best friend Momo and a lot of psyching up, she could act 'normally' around him. That was until that Saturday afternoon.

She had to admit. It had been a pretty eventful day. From taking care of Eri, to watching Bakugo being soft around her, the jumpscare of Kaminari's attempt of intrusion and Eri's and Midoriya's 'sibling' relationship.

She laughed loudly at Kaminari's responses and pretty much lost it when he fell flat on his face. 'I hate to admit it, but...God, I like this idiot a lot' were practically her thoughts while everybody was laughing.

But when he said 'That was my marvelous attempt of a dramatic entrance for my love confession!', she froze up in place. 'What did he just said?' She thought.

And then, the nervousness and her insecurities started getting at her. She hadn't considered another girl in Class 1-A! Of course! He might not have a crush on a girl of another class, that girl might be in her own class!

'Who is it? I mean...not me,of course. How could I ever compete with beautiful girls as my friends? They all are pretty and are more developed in some areas than me...' were some of the thoughts revolving inside her head, before getting snapped back to reality by Momo's hand that was placed on her left shoulder.

"Hey...are you alright?" Asked the black haired heroine in a whisper-like tone to the sound user. "You seem...tense." Finished with a concerned look. "I'm fine." Was the answer that Jiro could muster in response with a fake smile towards her best friend. Then, she payed attention again at the situation.

After Kaminari spoke out loud his reason for his entrance attempt and everybody's shocked reaction, there was silence for a few seconds. The blonde hero stood awkwardly as the center of attention, not understanding everyone's reaction. That was, until...

"Deku, I'm gonna ask you to please cover Eri's ears." Spoke in a low voice the resident hot-head. "K-kacchan? What do you mea..?" Tried to answer Midoriya, not getting what his childhood friend was implying or attempting to do. Then, he saw it. Bakugo's harsh glare against the ground and some of the veins on his palms starting to tick. He understood.

"Eri, could you please cover your ears for a bit and close your eyes? This might be a little loud for you." Spoke softly to the bundle of joy that was currently resting her head against his chest. She complied by covering her ears with her two hands and hiding her face more on her savior's chest. At this, the bomb exploded.

"WHAT. THE. FUCK. IS. WRONG. WITH. YOU. DUMBASS?!" Started an 'angry' Bakugo while taking menacing steps towards Kaminari. He knew Kaminari's intentions with his entrance, the direct approach in front of more people as a last resort, but had to act out that he was mad at him. "You have five FUCKING seconds to explain why the thought of scaring the living shit out of everyone here with a loud hit against the door, after all the shit that has happened since we moved in here, was a great idea before I blow your guts using that vuvuzela you were talking about earlier!" Finished while looking at the other blonde straight in the eye and igniting a pair of explosions from his palms. This made Kaminari a ball of nerves and stutters, almost mimicking the habits of his green haired friend nearby him.

Midoriya saw his rival's eyes while he announced his 'threat' and knew that he was acting. Or well, that was what he thought. But he knew that he had to act to help Kaminari's plan, so he interviened.

"Kacchan, stop! It was my fault that he hit the door that hard. He wanted to make a big entrance, so he asked me to throw him at the door. He wanted to try and enter with a flying kick, but I threw him far more harder than I should. I'm sorry if I startled all of you." Spoke Midoriya with an apologetic look, before placing down his 'little sister' and taking a little bow towards his classmates.

"You're an idiot." Simply answered his rival, with an annoyed look on his face. "Don't worry." "You weren't trying to harm anyone." "Relax, dude." Were some of his other classmates answers to his apologies.

"Well, you could say that I made quite a shocking impression, am I right?" Interviened Kaminari happily, while making finger guns and pointing them at the childhood friends.

Everyone remained quiet until groans were heard. Then something weird happened again. "Kaminari, you are my friend and I respect you very much, but if you make a pun like that again, I will help Kacchan with his vuvuzela plans." Spoke Midoriya calmly, getting very confused looks from most of the girls and a maniac grin from Bakugo.

"Okay, okay, I get it. No more jokes around you, party poopers. Seems like the Double-Edge Syndrome's affecting you again Midoriya." Casually spoke the electric blonde with a grin, which caused a new round of different reactions.

"You told him about it?! Geez, dumbass, can't you shut your mouth once in a while?" Asked Bakugo again towards Midoriya, this time visibly angry.

"There it is again, what's with that name?" Asked out loud a confused Kirishima. "Yeah, it sounds badass but I didn't knew you guys had a secret alliance going on." Added Sero with a chuckle. "See, everyone's curious Bakugo. Please tell!" Added Mina with a pout.

"Again? Who've you told?" Whispered Midoriya towards Bakugo. "Eri, to ease her nerves. Now shut it before things get rough. Lets focus on Pikachu here." Answered the blonde in a whisper too.

"I told you, stay out of business that doesn't involve you." Spoke the hot headed blonde towards all around him. "And you..." continued while pointing at Kaminari. "Better get back to the point and not speak about THAT other thing or I will speak about your secrets. Even the one about your enormous fear of butterflies or..."

"I GET IT, I'LL SHUT UP. PLEASE STOP!" Screamed almost pleadingly the electric blonde, while laughter erupted again. "Butterflies, seriously dude?!" Wheezed Sero while rolling on the floor. "I don't like their tongues and long mouths, okay?! They're creepy." Defended while embarrassed the blonde.

"You're an idiot Kaminari." Spoke Jirou, having forgotten about her thoughts and merely enjoying the situation. "Yeah, I know, but...I want to be YOUR idiot, Jiro." Answered with a determined tone of voice and a big smile on his face. At his comment, everyone on the room went silent. A lot of mouths went agape and most of the girls, sans the mentioned one and Hagakure who was also busy, were practically squealing.

"Huh...? W-w-what?!" Asked Jirou incredulously to nobody in particular. "W-what are y-you t-talking about?" Somehow spoke the sound heroine with a huge blush plastered on her face.

Kaminari didn't answer. He just stood in his place with a wide grin and his eyes locked on hers. She felt as if time had stopped and there were only the two of them in the room. Then, he took a step towards her. Then another. And another. And that continued until he was in front of her. Then, gathering all the courage he could and remembering every advice and failure from before, he spoke.

"Jirou...you've been an amazing friend since we've started studying here. I have a lot of fun when I'm around you and even if sometimes it isn't cool when you joke about how I end after using my quirk, ..." He spoke with a grin, before being interrupted by a round of snorts and chuckles. "...traitors." Simply said to everyone around him. "That teasing of yours is a part of what made me fall for you. Because it makes you different. Special. Unique. And also, makes my competitive side show up to return the teasing." Completed after giving the rest of the class a death stare.

"K-kaminari, I..." Jirou tried to say something, only to be silenced by the blonde with a finger on her lips. "Please, let me finish." Stated with a smile, while she just nodded. "I think that you're beautiful in every single way. I can get lost looking at you eyes. I adore your sense of humor and your laughter. So...I'm basically saying...that I like you. I have for a long time, but couldn't act properly about it before. Right now, though, I'm here asking you to give me a chance to prove that my feelings are sincere." Finished with a smile the blonde hero, whilst looking at his crush.

Everyone of the members of Class 1-A that heard the confession, were in a mixed stated of shock and surprise. Sure, almost all of the boys knew that he would try to confess to her that same day and some knew that he planned to do it in front of everyone. Also, every girl knew about the sound heroine's crush on the electricity user. But neither of them expected the courage and determination of their resident _portable battery_.

The air felt tense. Almost awkward. Mostly because everyone stood quiet, mouth-agaped or expecting an answer from Jirou. Seconds passed and the only reaction that was visible on her face was embarrassment. Anyone would be embarrassed if, well, your CRUSH confessed in front of all of your friends.

Because of how new this all was to her, she just stood there. Eyes wide open, mouth agape, red as Kirishima's hair and nervous as Midoriya's normal demeanor. Without answering. This, in turn, fueled up Kaminari's insecurities. 'You just ruined your friendship with her, genius! Now she'll hate you!' was all that he could think about.

So, after not getting a response from her for a few more seconds, he released a heavy sigh and looked towards the floor in front of him. "Y-you don't have to give me a chance if you don't want to...I just...I don't..." started in a sad and resigned tone of voice, which freed Jirou from her trance. This made her realize that she hadn't answer him and thought about the best way to do it. So, she grabbed a napkin in a nearby table and crumbled it into a ball-like shape.

And then, before that he could continue, he felt something hit his left eye. Hard. "GAAAH! What the heck?!" Exclaimed as he covered his injured eye while looking around for a suspect. He noticed the paper ball on the floor and heard laughter. But before he could react, Jirou spoke timidly. "Pikachu, I...choose...you..."

Kaminari just dumbly spoke a 'Huh?'

Everyone just stopped. Silence reigned. Nobody expected her to answer to the confession nor that it would be done with "violence".

"I mean that...I like you too, Kaminari. I've liked you for a while but I didn't noticed until someone pointed it out for me. I started to act tense and nervous around you after that, because I didn't expected you to feel the same. But now, knowing how you feel, it'd be great if you could be my starter." Spoke a timid but smiling and blushing sound heroine, before picking the napkin from the floor and placing it before her, facing her crush. "I-in other words I...I want to give u-us a c-chance. So...what do you say?" She finished with a grin while looking at the dumb face that the boy that had been on her head for the past weeks was making.

He was dumbstruck, shocked, happy and excited. All at the same time. He knew what he had to say but...his idiotic side differed. So, he ended saying something a little bit different.

He tapped the 'Pokeball' lightly with his fist and exclaimed 'Pika-Pika' with a big grin. At this, only a loud slapping sound could be heard in the background. It had been Bakugo, who had facepalmed himself very haed because of how idiotic of an answer that was. Nevertheless, the new couple started laughing at the bad joke and gave each other a well deserved hug.

Cheers erupted around them and a lots of congratulating messages from the class were spoken towards the new couple. At this moment of ruckus and happiness, Tooru and Ojiro entered the room with a lot of curiosity. "What's going on, guys?" Asked the confused martial artist towards the whole class.

"Kaminari finally grew a pair and confessed to Jiro!" Started answering Sero, while an annoyed 'Hey!' from the blonde could be heard at the insult, joined by laughter from the others. He then started turning around to see the person to who he had answered to, but at this he saw something that made him almost fall from pure shock. Ojiro and Tooru were walking towards the group...Hand in hand with each other! At least, that's what it seemed due to the fact that the girl was invisible. For an outsider, it could be seen as if Ojiro was grabbing the air and a group of clothes "floated" nearby him.

"You too?!" Exclaimed the tape user before being shoved to the side by Mina, who heard everything. "OH. MY. GOD! Tooru! Did he confess too?" Squealed the pink colored skin girl, which caused every member of the class to turn and see the other pair. In turn, Ojiro's cheeks reddened a little. As for Tooru, she giggled and jumped in joy before running towards her best friend and the other girls.

"When?! How?! Why?!" Squealed each question higher than the last one the acid user, due to sheer happiness for her best friend. And, as the invisible girl spoke about her now boyfriend's confession with quite a big amount of happiness to her friends, the martial artist went towards the boys with a blushing and nervous smile.

"Dude! Congratulations! How did you do it?" Asked an excited Kirishima after patting his friend's back, before all the other guys gathered around them with the same type of comments, sans Bakugo and Midoriya, who where busy talking with Eri. The little girl was showing them both the Kacchan plushie that Momo also made and had left at the couch in midst of all the commotion.

"I just followed Midoriya's and Bakugo's advices. I spoke with her about how I felt, told her that I wanted a chance to make this friendship something more, gave her the gift basket after sneaking out from the commotion here inside and then giving her the golden bracelet that Iida help me found." Calmly answered the tailed blonde hero, while his friends listened carefully. "In other words, you could say that Bakugo's plans do work. And from what I've heard, Kaminari's 'mission' also went as planned."

"Heh, yeah, didn't think that it would work. But I feel like I forgot something." Commented a little dumbfounded the electricity hero, while the other boys just patted him on the back and started to leave to do their own thing. "Whatever it is, you know have a girlfriend dude. Go and enjoy the afternoon with her. It's still around 3 pm, so you have plenty of time." Calmly stated the red headed hero with a big grin towards his friend.

And as everyone began to disassemble, Midoriya reacted. He had just overheard the conversation while playing with Eri. He reached for the forgotten, purple box on the floor and exclaimed "Kaminari, heads up!" before throwing said item towards the blonde.

It's not a surprise to say that whatever scenario that played in the greenette's head of his friend catching smoothly the box wasn't realistic. That is, because the reflexes of said electricity hero weren't the best of all. So, the box flew past his hands and gave a huge hug to his forehead.

"Ow! Again?! Why is it that I'm always being hurt?!" exclaimed the blonde hero in training. This drew the attention of the group of girls. When they started to turn around and get close to see if Kaminari was seriously hurt, he reacted. After being hit with a box on his right cheek, he searched for said item to throw it back in revenge. That were his thoughts until he saw it.

That was what he was forgetting! He grabbed the item and in a not-so-swift motion partially hid it behind him, while blushing hardly. All these movements attracted more attention, now from everyone in the room. Most of the boys were curious, as like the girls, but the ones who knew what was inside the box, almost facepalmed themselves. This wasn't really a smooth 'love-confession'.

"What's going on, Kaminari?" asked the tape hero towards his friend with a smug grin. "What are you hiding? And why are you blushing?" Complimented the red headed hero before elbowing slightly his friend on the side.

"I-it's nothing, d-don't mind it." Spoke the questioned blonde to try to hide the object before his girlfriend added "Why are you hiding it? Is it something that embarrassing?" With a little chuckle.

Not knowing what to do, Kaminari just stood there without speaking but sweating buckets. He searched for answers with his eyes but everywhere he looked, he was encountered with curious glares. Except for a pair of eyes. Midoriya's. They almost spoke to him with words of determination. So, he gathered all the courage that he could muster and just gave it to the girl it was intended to.

Or well, he practically shoved the box into her. At this, everyone just exclaimed a 'Huh?!' before Kaminari saying "This is for you, Jirou. I thought you might like it" and finishing with a big smile towards her.

After a big round of 'Whoos' and a lot of blushing from the sound heroine, she grabbed the box, opened the lid a little, squealed and hugged her boyfriend very hard. As everyone looked confused at the couples actions and Sero almost exclaiming a loud 'What the fuck?!', Midoriya interviened calmly "Let them be. Perhaps, that's something only the two of them understand. The important thing is that they're now together, right?"

At this words, everyone relaxed, smiled and congratulated the new two couples before returning to the activities that they all had. Tsuyu went to the kitchen with Uraraka, Todoroki, Kirishima, Momo and Iida to grab something to eat, while the others relaxed in the room.

Kaminari and Jirou were laughing at a stupid joke that Sero was telling them, whilst holding each other. Mina and Tooru were chatting animatedly on the couch, while Ojiro was taken away from there due to Tokoyami and Shoji for a board game.

And then there was the Double-Edge Sword duo, playing with a little bundle of joy. Or well, she was playing with her new plushies of her two big brothers, whilst said boys were watching her play, Bakugo being farther than the greenette to cause little suspicions. After a few minutes of observing, Midoriya went ahead and sat down with Eri to play and talk to her but Bakugo decided to leave and took off towards his room.

When Eri noticed this, she asked Midoriya something that made his heart skip a beat. "Big Bro Deku, is Big Bro Kacchan okay?" asked the little girl with innocence and a concerned look plastered in her face towards her hero. "Yes Eri, he is. He might be a little tired, so he went to sleep a little bit, don't worry." Answered the greenette sincerely. He knew that Bakugo was probably stressed and wanted to sleep or just to be alone a little bit. He was like that sometimes.

After a few more minutes, the people that were in the kitchen came out and joined the rest to enjoy their afternoon. Iida, Tsuyu and Uraraka joined Midoriya and Eri, so she could have more people to play with. Todoroki and Momo sat down nearby them, but didn't play, they just chatted. Kirishima, after asking Midoriya about Bakugo's location, went towards Sero to probably tease the new couple of Kaminari and Jirou.

And the afternoon went by in the doorms until Aizawa came by to pick up his 'daughter' from her caretakers after his 'busy meeting', with chit chat, teasing and playing with the little angel that visited them that Saturday. Meanwhile this all happened, Bakugo observed in silence from behind a corner for different reasons. First of all, he was tired and wanted to be by himself to have some peace. It had been an exhausting day. And it wasn't even past 4 pm! He needed some rest. Another reason why he wanted to just observe, was to pay attention to the other 'future relationships'. And it could be easily seen that Icy Hot and 3D-Printer had the hots for each other, exactly the same as Hair for Brains and Pepto Bismol or Emo Bird and Kermit's sister. But the most obvious and oblivious at the same time, were Deku and Round Face.

They were side by side while playing with Eri, who was excitedly chatting with them and paying more attention to this pair than to the other one's surrounding her, albeit unintentionally, but it could be easily seen that she enjoyed their company a lot. They were practically shoved into each other, light blushes seen on their faces as they played with the younger girl and sometimes stole glances of each other without the other knowing.

He knew that he had to help Deku confess and, seeing this interactions and how they mumbled or stuttered when they shared an accidental or light touch between them whils blushing crazily, knew that it was going to be a positive confession. The problem was how to help him do it. It was going to be a challenge. So, he went to his room to think about this.

He laid down on his bed, put on a pair of headphones, played some music and started to think of ways to 'force' Deku to confess until he drifted into a small nap. He began to see some of his childhood memories in his dream. He saw some times when he and Deku played together at his place, while his parents enjoyed the company of Deku's when his dad was alive. Those were truly happy times.

He then started to see different images on his dreams. He began to dream about a golden river which just dragged him at a relaxing pace towards nowhere. He began to hear laughter around him that sounded as a symphony to his ears. He began to smell a hint of a certain flower that he knew but couldn't remember its name all around him. And after some time trying to figure the things happening around him, he stopped and fell face forward towards the floor. When he started to get up, hurting a little bit, he heard something that he hadn't heard in a lot of time, which startled him and made him lift his face faster.

"Did you fell again Katsu? Do you really love the ground that much?" accompanied by a soft, feminine laughter coming from the girl in front of him. But before he could recognize her completely, he woke up. He was in a shocked state. He saw her again, but he couldn't recognize her face or her name!

"God FUCKING damnit! Not again!" screamed in a whisper-like tone the hot headed blonde inside his room. "I was close again. For fucks sake, why can't I remember her?!" started as some tears began forming in the edges of his eyes. He was about to start crying, when a ringing sound stole his attention. He had just received a message on his phone.

When he picked it up to see who had just messaged him, he saw the hour. "10:24 pm? Shit. I overslept. I'll get some food before sleeping again" spoke to himself before seeing that he had just received a plenty amount of messages.

_** Kakashi: **__Hey, could you help me a little? I think that I need some advice to confess to someone…_

_** EdgyBird: **__Bakugo, if you don't mind, I would like to request your advices. I might need them for something that I have planned for._

_** PatricksPet: **__Bro! Could you give me a hand like you did to Kaminari?! PLEAAAAAAAASE?! I'd like to confess to Mina as soon as possible. I don't want Pikachu bragging in my face or calling me coward. PRETTY PLEAAAAAASE?!_

_** KatyPerry: **__Bakugo, could you lend me some advices? I'd like to invite Yaoyorozu to a date but don't know how._

_** FourEyes: **__Dear Bakugo, I would like to solicit your advices. I might need them to clarify my thoughts a little…_

_** Deku: **__Kacchan, there's some leftovers from today's dinner on the microwave. Sato cooked lasagna, it is delicious. _

"Well, well, well…looks like there's more work to do." Spoke to no one in specific, before putting a pair of pants and heading downstairs for his dinner before starting to plan a new batch of strategies and ideas to pair people up.

* * *

_**Deku: **__Eri was a little concerned when you left earlier, but she understood that you needed some rest. She told me that she was looking forward to playing with you next time and that she will take care of her new plushies. I think that she likes us a little bit._

_**Deku: **__Thanks for taking care of her. I owe you big time._

_Sent 10:03 pm._

After sending that last message, Izuku knew that he had to repay his childhood friend in some way. And after thinking a little, he remembered his conversation with him earlier and an idea came to him. As soon as the idea popped inside his brain, he began to rummage his room, searching for something in particular. And after a few minutes, he found it. A yearbook from when he was in elementary school.

"I will help you find her, Kacchan. I promise." Spoke silently the greenette before opening said item to search for a specific girl that his best friend needed to get back on his life.

* * *

Meanwhile, a few miles away from U.A., a blonde girl laid back on her bed while she watched the starry sky outside while recalling a memory of her first crush. She only remembered his blonde, spiky hair.

"Do you remember me? I miss you everyday…. I wish that I could see you again…my nameless prince…" spoke softly, hugging her pillow strongly before drifting off to dreamland.

* * *

**HEEEEEELLOOOOOO YOU SACKS OF AMAZING AND BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! It is I, who have returned after a LOOOOONG time with a chapter for this fic...**

**Please don't kill me! I know I've been absent for a very long time, but work has been excruciating. Finally I could get some rest and continue writing this story.**

**Hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter! Don't worry, I promise to update sooner.**** Comment, subscribe, favorite and all that stuff, please! It helps a lot! See ya, next time!**

**PS: Here's a picture with the gift Kaminari gave Jirou. Shoutout to the artitst on the reddit page!**

r/BokuNoShipAcademia/comments/bqvwgt/the_best_kind_of_gift/?utm_source=shareutm_medium=ios_apputm_name=ios_share_flow_optimizationutm_term=enabled


End file.
